InfinitiesEND: Symphony of The Angels
by Eleyon Neovo
Summary: In a world ravaged by a war no one can remember or understand, a group of people, children are forced to come together, to change a fate that threatens to be destroyed by an unknown force called 'Armageddon'
1. Introduction

_InfinitiesEND_

**Symphony of the Angels **

**By Taylin Marcellous**

**Introduction to the world of InfinitiesEND -**

One thing everyone can always say about life, no matter how good or bad...it was never what you expected. That's how my life was...heh, or should I say is. Where should we start this story? Hmm I suppose it begins back in the year 2989, the military had stumbled upon its greatest find, a stone. They had found millions of them, and further study into them, proved these stones harnessed the ability that came with the forgotten race of Niviniti people, to control life energy and use 'magic'. They even believed this to be the very cave Ancient Niviniti went to get stones to meld to their weapons. The Military gave them the name Mahou Hoshi meaning Magic Star. Soon the Mahou Hoshi stones were powering everything in the military. Weapons, vehicles, armor, and more, all fueled by energy. Naturally, with corruption and ill intentions, the Mahou Hoshi stones started to find themselves in citizen hands, good people and bad people alike. The good people used them for power, supplies, lights, water. Drug lords, crime bosses, took them and made the Mahou Hoshi Stones their muscle. Either way, it wasn't the militaries secret weapon anymore.

In 3020, the military, in hopes of returning to the only force to use Mahou Hoshi, reformed themselves under the name A.(Armed Reconnoiter & Tactical Troopers) and started an act called 'PURGE' in which they assaulted and killed anyone with stones not of A. personnel. This thus created the Rebellion, a team of Rogue A. troops that led attacks on A. at critical points. They however didn't last long. With no leader, and skirmishes amongst themselves, the Rebels fell quickly. After the purge the people were in a crisis, famine and disease had broke out, the population was down, pollution was off the charts. A. then began Quarantine, making circle and square like towns and locking people up in them, assigning mayors, setting troopers around the outer walls to make sure no one left. A. was building something big, and they didn't want the people to know what it was they were building.

Thus they had made the planets people into herded farm animals, keeping them in their pens, but like all pens, there is always a way to escape, and Ryuhei was the one to do it. Legend has it Ryuhei had snuck out during the food shipping, disarmed and stunned a soldier, took his MahouH suit and weapons, destroyed the wall with fierce magical energy and moved off from town to town doing the same. In shock, A. took hours to respond, at which Ryuhei had freed over two hundred towns, destroyed several A. MahouH machinery, and vanished without a trace. Apparently no longer giving a damn about its people, the head of all Generals declared himself Planetary Leader, taking back all food and leaving the people to wander. A. disappeared from the world. People say they went herded into the hidden structure they were building.

Another 10 years would pass. The people with no A. influence had grown to live off the planet like they had before. They had constructed panels and wind devices to harbor energy. Though there were some that used the salvaged MahouH stones from Ryuhei's escape, feeling it was the only way to live, while others believed their previous enslavement was a sign to live off the land. A many months later, A. began to show its face again and MahouH would find itself being sold into the hands of the people once again by A. themselves.

This created upper and lower classes. Towns where people used mill and panel technology were consider inferior, frowned upon as MahouH users became nobility. Building wall high civilizations to keep out the 'scum' of the land. Time had passed, technology increased. A. scientists, discovering that the MahouH stones drew a balanced amount of power from the user itself and from the planet. They found if they could increase the stones intake of energy from the planet, people could harbor untold abilities and powers to rival the ancient Niviniti themselves, and with this discovery came the very two things that would wreak havoc on the planet.

The success of using more planetary energy allowed for A. to power the huge device they had worked on for many a years. The people cowered as a giant portion of the sky went black as a massive civilization tore from the ground and rose into the sky, a glowing bright MahouH crystal at its center. With their base now skyward over the planet, A. resumed its military control of the planet, laying down laws that benefited the rich and A. themselves. Soon, A. developed an attachable device that pulled more energy from the user, granting them the very ability the Niviniti had when their bodies glowed. The device was named R.E.C. (Radically Enhanced Control) which worked as a D.N.A scanner and energy transfer unit for the wearer. REC's became standard for every citizen, as they served as I.D.s, tracking devices, means of communication, life lines and much more. The REC would record the strands of DNA that made up its user into the MahouH connecting them. The REC was also for fighting purposes as it connected the wearer even deeper to the stone, giving him/her far greater control over the energy and power held within the world through the MahouH, mental and physical. Though having the ability to fight without a license from A. was illegal, A. shipped out the REC to the citizens, even opening up a professional battle sport for wearers in Arenas. Though it seemed a good act, it was just their way of testing the REC using the people as the test rats. With the test results in the books and the 'good to go' sign given, A. wiped out all old model MahouH's, mass produced the REC type and moved forward. Only six months later reports started to fly in that people were turning up dead, shriveled to a pile of ash.

Turned out REC used so much of the wearers potential energy, that when the bodies energy was completely burnt out it drew into the soul's energy, the wearers body would burst into dust, cause brain melt down or dissolve into nothing before your very eyes as the over use of their energy inhaled their very soul into the MahouH. Unable to correct the issue, or so everyone was told, A. developed a counter. The counter had three numbers on it. One being for the Potential Energy, one for the current intake of Planet Energy, and one for the bodies remaining Soul Energy that kept track of how much energy the wearer was able to put out before entirely exhausted. A. found it was a better profit in their Arenas, who wouldn't pay to see someone torn to pieces, vanish into nothing, become mentally unstable and never be sane again.

For those that still had issues A. pressed forth with religion in 3025. Using the holy Aligarmin at its forefront they soothed and calmed the foolhardy and mindless souls of the world, flooding minds with their religious babble and talk of the all-powerful one, Keiyzo. They called their religion Kilill. Why, no one knows, but A. passed for righteous again, readily sending their Aligarmin priests to those in need. Oh, but for a small fee, naturally.

Now it was said several times that the MahouH was a primary source in connecting one to use magic. It's a lot more complex however than just getting a stone and waving your hand. You see, all elements, every little thing, is a source of energy and these energies read a certain code in order to be produced. The codes are often hard to understand or be taught, though it is possible. For example if one was to study the code for fire, it would be encoded into the brain and thus be encoded into the MahouH stone. When the brain and stone connect on the code for fire, the eyes adjust to being able to see its particles, pulling it to summon fire. For this, the female dominated race of Jevidi fell victim to A. studies. The Jevidi held the ability to see in a variety of eye sight variations. Thermal, Night, X-ray, UV, Telescopic, Sonar, and EC(Energy Coded). Several Jevidi were hunted, and their eyes either tested or removed. Niviniti were said to possess both the basic eyesight as well as EC vision. Thus this shows that anyone found using magic, has had help from A., ancient Niviniti scrolls, or a Jevidi, which of course is outlawed outside A. trained personnel.

Years had gone by now, forty to be exact and now A. was simply nothing but rich fat guys. Naming their floating base Avallone, they had built additional cities on their sky base, making it the size of a continent as it lined the clouds, leaving its people to die on the rotting planet surface. Yes, by now the planet was crumbling and tearing apart, and A., no longer standing for the oath they had once pledged, left its people to die there. The giant MahouH that powered the flying continent sapped so much planet energy over the years to power itself that by now the planet was drying out. A. had made sky-bikes, sky-like surfboards, and flying pack systems for their personnel to travel to and from Avallone. In the year 3095, the planet had reached the beginning stage of 'Armageddon' and still the Arena fights go on, as well as famine, diseases, body corruption from the tainted fumes, and everyone's favorite, death. With the return of the Rebels under the name UAP(United & Active Peoples), and finally with a mysterious leader to back them, things are starting to change for A.. The diseased planet has also held birth too many beastly creatures that ravage villages, some even harboring MahouH in their DNA. The high loss in their numbers has caused A. to start up a pre-drafted academy of random citizens every year, primarily targeting children and teens, for better control. These recruits were tamed, and trained to kill and destroy UAP and the beasts of the world, dying heavily in large numbers while doing so. Now we stumble upon my world, the current year is 4025, Armageddon is steadily reaching mid-stage, the UAP have built a near strong enough army to fully challenge A. though technologically outmatched and the beast species has started to reign supreme over the lands. A. developed shields for towns on the surface they consider important or of nobility, called 'Allura'. People living off other energy however, fall prey to the beasts not stopped by the Allura barriers. Thus large towns sport the Allura, while majority small ones are forced to disband and its people move to bigger cities to live in poverty. My names Eleyon Neovo, I'm an Arena fighter. I'm not a hero, I'm not a role model. But let me ask you, when someone puts you in the position to change the world, make a difference. Will your answer be yes...or no?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1, Yes or No - **

_Many Years Prior:_

"I want to fight with you! I can fight! You need my Niisa dad!"  
"No! If there are to be any of us left after this war, you take your little sister and join your mom in the chamber! Be strong my little Ni-Soya, protect your sister always Eleyon. Neyosoba, promise?" The man smiled gently.  
"I promise Oba-Ni, But dad…"  
"Now go!" A blast sounded, several screams, the spray of blood, rubble falling. "Go now!" The boy grabbed up his sister's hand, starting to run.

"Son!" The man ran up to him again. "Take these, you will need them." He tied a large scroll to his back, a small stick, as well as taking a sword off his hip and handing it to him.

"Dad, these are yours. You'll need them to fight." The soft eyed man smiled.

"We are proud, Niviniti. I have my Niisa. I will join you soon." He kissed the boy and the young girl. "Go now, find your older sister and bring her to the chamber with you. Wait for my return, this will be over soon." The man stood and sprinted away into the darkness, towards the yelling, growling noises. The boy turned on his heel, running with the heavy sword in hand, his sister's tiny hand in the other, the temple walls shaking around them.

"Is Oba-Ni gonna be otay?" As the boy attempted to answer, a shadow appeared, it was their eldest sister.

"O-sya, O-sya, Oba-Ni kanti sho tee!" The boy hushed the little girl.

"Father says to go to the chamber." The older girl nodded, but her eyes were fixed down the hall. A growl sounded and a force smashed through the wall. The children cowered as a figure stood over them, its red eyes gleaming in the dark, the fur and horns coated in blood, the boney wings folding at its back as the three tails twitched hungrily for the next prey. The older girl pushed the others back and stood in front of the beast a white glow beginning to shine from her body.

"Go Gei-Sya! Punchi, NiNi niyo sii! Go!" The beast's mouth spread in what must be a smirk as it lunged at them. The glowing body of the eldest sister dashed blindingly quick in front of the form, her slender hands pushing into its abdomen. The monster growled as its blood trickled to the stones. The tails rose steadily now. The boy took hold of the tiny hand once more and ran off to the cries of pain of the older girl left behind.

A lurch shook the temple, several rocks falling and crashing into the floor. The two children stumbled as the ground under them caved in and showered below. The little girl lost her footing, slipping and sliding in towards the icy blue at the bottom.

"Ahhh! Help! Help!" The boy stuck the sword into stone, diving to grab onto the tiny hand. He was too little, not strong enough. The stone the sword was in crumbled and they fell below, into the glimmering blue. It was cold, yet soothing, comforting. The boy clawed at the water, trying to find his sister, but the glow, the shine was making him drowsy, sleepy. As he felt the tiny hand grab onto his shirt, his eyes fell closed, his body stopped rigid, frozen in the shining blue, the room caved in, several screams, more rubble falling and then nothing.

_Present Time:_

Trace opened his eyes as the Holo's volume was turned up. _Heh, that dream again._

"And so in the finals on the boards for the Arena Fighters is, Ryota, Trace, Aux, and Leeroy. The battle for this year's champion will ensue in four days, be sure to buy your tickets at your local arena..."

"Heh." _I didn't glance at the screen, naw just listened. Though it was my first time in the Finals, me a nobody hotshot. I'm becoming pretty damn famous. But all this fame, turns out well it doesn't really mean anything._ He swigged his juice. _Oh well, Iosi is good enough. _A woman sat beside him, not ordering a drink, eyes directed up towards the Holo. _Heh, another AF fan. Figures. Even women enjoy the violence._

"You know," she finally said after awhile. "For someone that sure enjoys destruction for a job, you'd think you'd drink something a bit stronger than juice all the time." Trace smirked.

"Yeah, well it's not every day you get to enjoy a glass of this in the hell hole we live in, drink it up lady." He raised the glass, before slopping down another mouthful. She laughed.

"Well I suppose that's true. But what can we say, 'Armageddon' is coming. We should all be happy, maybe things will turn around." Now it was his turn to laugh.

"Armageddon turn things around? Heh, I take it you read a heck of alot. Or maybe you just believe the religious mumbo jumbo the Aligarmin preach."

"I," she started forcefully, "happen to believe the words of the Aligarmin to the very core." Trace chuckled and downed his glass of juice, sitting down the cup and directing his eyes towards her. She was better dressed than he had anticipated. Her black hair came to about her lower shoulders, upper back. The bangs cut short to show off her face and bright eyes. She wore an elegant black suit, with green trim outlining it. Four letters in aqua blue, several badges lined her shoulder along with a name tag. **Lieutenant Kilkrina**. Besides the A. clothing, the womanly features weren't bad either.

"Are you going to finish insulting my race Trace, or continue to gawk at me?" He grunted. She smirked.

"What the hell is a tree-hugger like you doing here?"

"Oh," she said with an air of surprise. "Pretty ballsy for such a young person to speak to me in such a manner, maybe I'm here to give you my blessing." He raised an eyebrow.

"Bullshit. And last I checked, I still harbor some respect around here. We're not in the little tree village Aligarmin, watch your tongue. Preach your brainless religion elsewhere." He stood up, slamming Iosi on the counter. "And don't question my age," he mumbled, walking out the bar.

She glided behind him, feet barely trailing along the ground it seemed. The dirt filled wind stung his eyes as he stepped from the protection of the bar, but by now he was quite used to it. Hell, everyone had blood shot eyes from the contamination anyway, or at least, the ones whose body didn't naturally adjust to the way the planet was now. Not that lush of a world anymore.

"Trace, come now, civil people don't walk away."

"Oh you wanna throw civil into this? Ok, well pretty sloppy for A. holy section to be using words such as 'Ballsy'." He turned back at her and held up his hands with a grin. She rolled her eyes. "Maybe we're not all like our ancestors, eh?"

"Oh honestly, just because we're deep in religion doesn't mean we can't freely express ourselves."

Trace shrugged and continued walking, boots crunching into the gravel. Still he felt her following but he wouldn't stop to listen.

"Come on, I'm being nice. Lord knows I could paralyze you or something if I wanted." He stopped, turning around to look at her, his hazel eyes flashing. He knew she was right, Aligarmin were known to possess the ability to control electricity.

"And so could I, but being nice, I'm going to say you either spit it out, or I keep moving." She crossed her arms. He grinned, "very un-Aligarmin like that is." She waved her hand.

"Hush. As you know, the draft happens very soon. Three days to be exact." He crossed his own arms at this.

"As if I care about the draft, I got a career, it pays well." She laughed.

"I'd remind you, that once you're selected, it's mandatory you show up. It's...well Law."

"The draft hasn't happened yet, so why are you coming to me with crap about it?" she smiled.

"Well...it is random." she made an off-hand look. "You never know if you'll get selected." Trace squinted.

"And how much is involved?"

"Excuse me?"

"How much losi does this job pay?" he pressed on. She laughed.

"Quick to ask for Iosi, you low level citizens of the world, aren't you?" He made a face.

"I have mouths to feed." She made an off-hand nod.

"Really? Someone of your age with children, interesting. Well, as if you'd be paid..." He turned, starting to walk off. She darted after him. "We need your help Trace."

"No Iosi, you don't get crap. Way the world works lady, you come out your tree and research that."

"The planet is entering stage two of Armageddon Trace, it's been confirmed by the Priests and A. scientists. They believe they might have found a way to stop it. Armageddon, the monsters, the pollution and everything." He turned to look at her.

"Where have you been? A. is the one that DID this crap!" He pointed around them. "What would they gain helping make right what they did wrong now? They showed they don't care long ago when they left us all here to rot."

"They can gain their pride and honor back." He rolled his eyes.

"Pride and honor, seriously." She sighed, apparently weighing her next words.

"You know what Armageddon would do to this planet?" He contemplated this, because honestly he didn't know. "Losi won't mean anything once everything is gone," she added.

"What else can possibly happen to this planet that hasn't already?" he looked at her. "You tell me that, you tell me what you really want and who you are. Cause I haven't gotten picked for any draft, as far I'm concerned, this chat is over."

She eyed him with her shining eyes, her pointed ears fidgeting slightly in the wind.

"Fine," she muttered after awhile, "Fine. My name is Alliwyn Kilkrina, I'm an Aligarmin and a High Level REC Soldier for A., Lieutenant Rank." He raised his hand, stopping her.

"Whoa," he laughed, taking in the sight of her again. "You? A REC Soldier?" She glanced off to the side, letting out a brief sigh.

"I suppose that you're judging my skills due to appearance?"

"Doesn't everyone?" he grinned.

"I'd have you know I'm highly trained, and in most cases, would probably destroy you in battle." He smirked.

"Oh, is that what it says on paper?" She looked taken aback.

"Anyway, A. has stumbled upon something they believe to be the source of Armageddon. I can almost assure you, that you're in the draft choice. They're going to be making teams out of the new recruits after the draft." Trace crossed his arms.

"So someone is making sure my name is chosen in other words?" _Father if this has anything to do with you..._

"Not at all, I've just peeked the draft list already." Trace raised an eyebrow.

"And here I thought they were all random selections." He laughed. "Riddle me this, why would they want to make units of new recruit troops and take time to train them? Why can't someone like you who looks good on paper take the job?" he shrugged. "Sounds to me like they're picking new recruits to send them out to the slaughter."

"Can you bypass the glance and judge bull for one second? I'm serious, otherwise I wouldn't even be in this run down area." The corner of his mouth flickered into a grin.

"Miss Avallone do you? You should head back, you're wasting your time here."

"I don't know why they want to use them ok?" she stared hard at him, like usual, her eyes were bright. Aligarmin eyes. "You'll become A. personnel, a high rank. Paid handsomely and everything Eleyon." His face scrunched up.

"What did you call me?" Her eyes widened realizing her mistake, but then she grinned.

"I called you by your legal name. Afraid of me using it? Afraid of what will happen if anyone finds out who you are and what you've done? Maybe they'll lock you up and take her from you Eleyon. Perform little experiments on the both of you. Just to see how you...tick." He growled and grabbed a fist full of her shirt.

"You threatening me you piece of garbage?" She put her hands up laughing, her fingertips sparking.

"Just keep in mind that you can make a difference and so you've been chosen. You can say no now, but when the world needs heroes, they always rise to the occasion. We were kind enough to ask you now, but measures may be taken for the safety of the world to ensure your cooperation."

He threw her to the ground.

"Since when did you A. garbage care about safety of anybody? I can tell you this, you touch her and I'll make sure all of you that lay the finger die. So spare me your hero time bullshit Alliwyn and don't mention my name to anyone."

Eleyon gave her a final glare and turned walking off down the dirt path. Alliwyn slowly picked herself up off the ground and dusted off her black clothes.

"So...this is what represents the lost race of Niviniti, stubborn people."

_My first offer to make a 'difference' by A. was refused and so long as they threaten her, it will remain that way. I will fight them._

Eleyon sighed, walking a bit harder in his frustration than he intended, his feet now aching in his boots. _Besides, I don't believe in heroes, and I don't believe this world can be saved. Why would I waste my time? Waste it trying to save this place like my idiot Step-Father. So I can be just like him? Pfft!_ Eleyon shook his head and reached up, adjusting the beanie on his head pulling it further down over his ears, matting his hair, his eyes searching for answers that wouldn't present itself. He went to pull his headphones, resting around his neck, around his ears but stopped, stuffing his hands in his pockets instead. He continued to walk up the street, grunting and looking off to the side, seeing for the first time the people and buildings around him.

His thoughts wondered around the words Alliwyn had said. He shook his head again, his hair swaying. _What could she need me for? Need me so much she's going to threaten to take all I have left? As many people as they can pick from she wants to try and push this on me? _He spotted a bug scuttling across the ground. Eleyon stepped forward and kicked it in his rage. _Chosen my ass._

He let out a slow breath, trying to calm himself as the etched lines in his skin started to glow golden. Glow lines were a trait custom to the Niviniti race. Said to give them extreme power when the lines glow at their maximum, at a price of lack of self-control. Niviniti can access controlled ranges of glow to unleash magic, their bodies work as a REC and MahouH work together, but the glow is able to emit the codes needed to summon the magic the Niviniti requires, thus making them very deadly. Eleyon held his head back as the shining light on his body started to fade, his pupils re-dilated and he closed his eyes.

_I can't let them take her, I can't. I promised. _His eyes slowly flickered open. The wind had picked up by now, it was getting late. People were running past, trying to get to their homes as the microscopic sand dug into their skin and eyes.

Eleyon started walking again, returning his hands to his pockets. Out the corner of his eye, he spotted a boy running behind his father, his hands over his bleeding eyes. Eleyon sighed and looked away from the scene, his ears picking up the sound of the boy crumbling to the ground, the father shouting it would be ok and he just had to get up.

Eleyon clenched his fists in his pockets. _And just how can I make a difference out of something like this? Dumb Aligarmin._

Miry Negye stumbled as she rounded the corner at a run, panting and out of breath, she'd however chosen the wrong path as she came up on a chain link fence. Miry grunted. _Damn._ She glanced back, her long dark-purplish hair over her right eye, unseen to others, this eye flickered, shining suddenly orange as she glanced at the wall. Her eye had switched over to view things in thermal, and through the wall she saw several heated bodies heading her way.

Miry looked around for a possible escape route, there were none other than the large fence. She sighed, sinking her fingers between the chains and starting to climb, struggling slightly in her tired state. Voices were ringing off the walls nearby. Miry grunted and picked up her pace, nearing the top as several people skidded into the enclosure she once occupied below.

"She's getting away! Damn kid!" the speaker pushed a shock stick into the fence, giving it a few jolts, but Miry had already reached the top and bounded down towards the other side. Her legs buckled as her feet hit the ground, but she steadied herself and broke off into a run again. One of the pursers growled.

"Go back to the bikes and head her off! Us three will hop over and chase her down, go!"

Miry ducked around some corners the voices fading. She bent over, hands on her legs as she tried to catch her breath. _Dammit! I didn't think Marco would be this serious about it. What's he thinking? This is completely outrageous. _Miry sighed and leaned back against the wall, closing her eyes as her breathing became steady. For that small moment everything was still and quiet, except for the sound of her chewing gum. This stillness was something Miry hadn't experienced in a couple days, and wouldn't be able to experience long now.

A trash can fell over in a nearby alley, a voice ringing out.

"Idiot, you're gonna give us away!" Miry sighed wearily, looking around before quietly darting down another path and out of sight.

The Holoscreen flickered and a foot lurched out kicking at it.

"The finalist, Ryota, Trace, Aux and Leeroy of which many say it's a fight between Ryota and the rising star Trace!"

"Well I beg to differ between it being just those two. Kentrino Aux is one heck of a guy; also new to the league I think it's safe to say we need to have our eye on him too. Trace isn't the only rookie to rise up to the top."

"True, though Trace has abilities like none seen before. Agility, reaction, guts, it's all off the charts with his stats, no telling what this kid will do and when he'll do it. He's young and talented early. I think Ryota is biting off more than he can chew with these two..."

A glass shattered, Ryota's fist bleeding slightly. His friend looked at him.

"Come on man, ignore this crap. You know they've had it out for you. You're gonna own those new guys." Ryota shook his head.

"That's not it Iggy. I've been studying these guys battle footage."

"Yeah, so? They're easily watchable on Planetary Network. The kids got moves, I admit..."

"That's not it. For one, they're both rookies who are already competing in the championship match. Aux is good alone, but this Trace guy. The spells he applies are some that I believe haven't been studied. His reaction times, some of that shouldn't be possible even for Na'Pego with enhanced EPSI stims. And nothing about him adds up. I'm twenty-seven, Trace Evans says he's twenty-one and was raised here. We only have one major schooling here and I don't remember a Trace. I've heard of Aux, but how a geeky dewb like him got good at fighting is beyond me."

"So?" Iggy muttered again. "So the guy lied...big deal."

"I think it might be more than that...something illegal maybe. And I have reason to believe this guy isn't even using a REC when he fights." Iggy sighed.

"You're going way too overboard bro, seriously. It's not POSSIBLE to summon energy without a REC dude." Ryota didn't answer him. He stared at the screen as it flashed Trace battle footage. _I'm gonna figure it out._

A delicate finger pulled at the strings of a bass guitar, letting a flowing sound ring out.

"Oh Nalli! The Trace boy is on the Holo!" The shining blue eyes of a long black haired girl shifted from the Bass up to the screen, blinking as she watched the rebel like boy on the Holo.

"He looks really young, almost our age doesn't he?" her soft voice rang out. Her friend tilted her head.

"I think looking young is better. But he's an older guy, he's like twenty-six or something!" She giggled, looking over at the black haired girl, whose blue eyes were transfixed on the image on the Holo. _Twenty-six_?

"Ohhhh!" The girl leaned towards her. "Nalli likes Trace, hmmm? I didn't know you liked older boys Nalli!" Mio's face flushed, her eyes quickly redirecting to the Bass.

"I do not. It was you that told me to look at the screen." Her friend laughed.  
"I didn't tell you to stare." Mio's fingers brushed over the strings again.

"Maybe if you left me alone about boys, one would actually like me. And I'd have a chance at getting married." Minako crossed her arms.

"Are you still blaming me for that whole incident? You know, I'm actually helping, you're so shy, you wouldn't know what to do if a guy approached you and he liked you." Mio's fingers slipped over the strings.

"That's not true. What about that one boy, huh?" Minako raised an eyebrow, laughing.

"He touched your shoulder and you ran off screaming and crying." Mio lowered her head.

"This still links back to being your fault."

"Oh yeah?" Minako grinned and jumped on her, tickling at her sides. "Who's fault is it now?" Mio squirmed around, laughing lightly.

"Get…get off me! We're too old for these childish games!" The two sat laughing as the Holo flickered.

Miry slammed into a wall, just barely dodging the shocking stick swung at her. _What is with these guys?_

"Stop running so much babe, maybe we won't hurt you."

"Screw you!" Miry pushed a can of trash over in front of him as he stepped towards her. She turned around spotting a path to the open street. _If I get out, I'll be in the open, they won't chase me then. _Miry picked up her running pace, leaping over a bin.

"She's heading for the damn street!" Miry Smirked. _That's right, where you won't be able to... _Miry's eyes widened as a hover bike floated blocking the view of the street ahead, the rider grinned.

"Gotcha girl." Miry fell as she tried to stop herself suddenly. A hand gripped her arm tightly and pulled her to a standing position, Miry squirmed.

"Give it up Miry, we got you. All that running for nothing."

"What the hell are you chasing me for?" he laughed.

"You know why we're here. Marco wants you baby doll." He reached to stroke her cheek, Miry edged her face away from him in disgust.

"I told him I'm not seeing him anymore. Didn't you get the memo? Or is your boss still pretending like I'm his?" He slapped her and grabbed her by the jaw, forcing her to look at him.

"You don't talk about your lover behind their back, untrustworthy, someone might..." he looked up her body slowly. "...think you're a whore." Miry glared.

"I don't love Marco!" His hand slapped into her face again. Miry stumbled back, her face throbbing slightly.

"Stand up!" Miry slowly stood straight, glaring once more. "I have half a mind to teach you a lesson!"

"Teach then!" she spat. He grinned.

"Lucky you're Marco's little angel." He went to stroke her cheek, Miry moved her face. He grabbed her and sniffed along her neck. "Cause that Jevidi female scent is antagonizing." She pushed him off, his laugh ringing out.

"I'm not going back to Marco."

"Really?" he stammered, a smirk spreading. "Who here presented you with a choice?" Another guy stepped up behind her. Miry looked back at him, fear flicking across her face as he thrust his stick across her head, sending her slowly to the ground, unconscious.

"Wrap her up and let's go."

Ryota sighed, his fingers massaging into his temples.

"Nothing...again." He slid his fingers along the screen, changing and scrolling the page. "My grad class and the two after that, Aux is there but no Trace Evans...who is this guy?" Ryota tapped his foot staring dazed at the screen, Iggy's voice popping into his head once more. "Just let it go, the kids clean, you're wasting your time Ryota." Ryota shook his head. _I know something's not right with this Trace guy. No one pops up in the league and has success like he does. Using such odd magic with no REC_. Ryota cracked his knuckles, pondering what to do. He'd checked Schools, the Local Resident Locator, even the Planetary and Sky Locator, along with Arena Fighter Register listings which only had Trace battle records and Bio info.

Ryota leaned back in his chair, the image of Trace on the screen in front of him. He stared at it, the long hair underneath the beanie, headphones over his ears, hands in his pockets, with a lazy look of unconcern. Ryota's lip trembled. _How can he be so confident? So uncaring when he can die in these fights?_

Then it hit him. Ryota leaned forward typing in a new site on the Holoscreen, an A. Website popping up. **Main, History, Info, Locations.** He tapped his finger on Locations, a new screen popping up. **Towns, Bases, Civilians, Arenas.** He pushed his finger on Civilians. A warning note popped up.

This section contains information on Civilians not found in your basic Resident, Planet, or Sky Locator. If you are not of A. Personnel, you shall be directed to the home page, or enter your A. ID number and password to continue.

"Dammit!" he said after reading it. He drummed his fingers on the desk staring at the screen. He clicked Continue, causing the ID Number and Password asker to pop up. Ryota sat up suddenly, rummaging around in his pockets, pulling out a chip. He picked the lint off it and stared at it, running his fingers through his hair once more. I _said I wouldn't hack anymore, but gotta know_. He shifted the chip between his fingers as he gazed at it. He took a look around him. Turning back to the screen and quickly stuffing the chip into the board, clicking enter. The chip began mixing letters and numbers to a matching ID and Password. Ryota grinned, clicking Ok once it had finished. He moved to the search bar, and typed in Trace Evans. Ryota skimmed down the page quickly, most of the info the same as he'd read on previous sites, battle Info, REC Info, age. He let out an annoyed breath, his eyes drooping as he read the page. _Nothing, not even on A. files. No way Iggy was right. _The Screen flickered, a REC scanner popping up as it slowly dialed in on the LDnPID of his REC.

Ryota looked at the pictures, scrolling down before he sat up a bit.

"Hold on." He scrolled down over the pictures again. **Illidies Neovo.** _In practically every picture of Trace as a boy._ Ryota leaned back in his chair, rubbing his chin_. Could be A. rigged matches. Some special tech or stim. He's connected to Neovo somehow._ _Gotta print this quick before they track my LDnPID._

Ryota glanced around, checking to see if anyone was watching him. No one was. He turned back to the screen, reading more. _What is a Niviniti? Is this the secret tech he's using when he fights? The Tech to use magic without a REC?_ Ryota tried to find more on it, but ended up shaking his head as the scanner pinged again, showing it was near completed locating the hacker. Ryota clicked print after finding nothing. He took the copies and the chip, stuffing them into his pocket. Ryota closed the page and edited the print and network knowledge, erasing what he'd done. He rubbed his head in thought as his hand brushed along the papers in his pocket, walking out the building. He was so absorbed in what he found he didn't notice himself run right into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The girl stood straight, moving her long black hair behind her ears. She moved to say something and then walked off quickly. Ryota stared, and then turned and walked off. "No way around it. Lets pay Trace a visit."

Miry slowly came to, her head pounding with the throng of music around her. She shook her head lightly, trying to clear the daze from her eyes as she looked around the room, unable to make out much with the blurry vision. She stood, stumbling over a bit, and jumped when a deep, cocky sounding voice called out.

"Careful baby doll, you're still a bit dizzy." _Marco... _Miry felt her way into a seat, plopping into it.

"What did you bring me back here for? I told you..."

"You," he started, pointing his finger at her. "Don't tell me anything. I'm a man and I do what I want."

"Yeah? Well so do I, and I'm not seeing you anymore."

"No, you, you don't get to do what you want. You do what I want, what I tell you. You got that?" She shrugged, knowing the penalty for her next words, yet she said them regardless.

"I might have misunderstood some of it." His hand slapped into her face before his fingers wrapped around her neck.

"Don't get smart with me Miry. That run away bullshit you pulled...really pissed me off."

"I'm not a toy Marco, I can go where I want…"

"I know baby, but you're my girl. I worry about you. That's why I'm gonna take good care of you." She stared at him as his fingers stroked her cheek.

"I'm just going to keep running." he nodded his head.

"I figured you'd say that. That displeases me." He kissed her forehead. "Makes me have to do something I really don't want to." He stood up and walked to the door. Miry's eyes followed him, taking in the room for the first time. She'd never been here before.

"What are you going to do Marco?" she said a bit panicky now. He turned around at the door.

"This is your new home, this room. I'll come down and let you out occasionally."

"Occasionally let me out?" she jumped to her feet as he closed the door, locks sounded off from the other side. Miry slammed her fists against it.

"I'm not an animal Marco! You can't lock me up like this!"

"It's already done. See I was hoping you'd agree to stay, it wouldn't have come to this."

"Why would I want to stay with you?" she spat. "Someone will find me, my parents..."

"Ahhh," he nodded. "Your parents. Again, figured you'd mention them. No more can you use them as an excuse. You see, they've already given me their permission to marry you." Miry's face screwed up in confusion.

"What? You dirty liar, they'd never! They hate you!"

"It took a bit of convincing." he slid a paper under the door, blood splattered on it. Miry covered her mouth. _No..._

"You killed them?" he chuckled.

"No, no baby doll, just cut off a couple of your dads fingers." He held up a little baggy, three bloody fingers inside. Miry gagged, gripping both hands over her mouth. "Gotta do what I have to do to keep my wife." he grinned. "I'm your husband now Miry. The official weddings in four days." Miry shook her head in disbelief.

"You're...you're sick..."

"Sick with love baby." Miry's voice choked in her throat. She slid slowly down the wall, her hands over her mouth, her eyes flickering over the bloody document before tears fell down her face and splashed onto the ground.

"No more running, you're all mine now, Miry."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, Choices To Be Made -**

Alliwyn walked down the lit corridor, the sound of her heels echoing off the walls. The fresh smell of the A. base was comforting after being planet side. She stopped, her eyes closing as she inhaled a deep breath.

"Glad to be back I see." She jumped, eyes popping open and shifting to who startled her.

"Yeh Lysian." She replied in the Aligarmin tongue. Alliwyn smiled warmly as he walked to kiss her forehead.  
"Emoclew kcab, my sister." He gestured down the hall. "The meeting is soon, walk with me?"

"Of course." She took up stride beside him.

"How goes the recruiting?" Alliwyn shook her head.

"Niviniti are stubborn. It would seem we can't negotiate, we'll have to take extra measures to assure he cooperates." Lysian chuckled.  
"I see, and what of the girl?" He opened a door, allowing her in first.

"Couldn't reach her. Couldn't even get her parents to say where she might be. Someone has control over them." Lysian's face screwed up in wonder.  
"Control hm? To stop from speaking with A. personnel? Interesting." Alliwyn sat down, folding her legs and shrugging.  
"More of a fear tactic of some thug or similar."

"You could have them arrested for no compliance and questioned in Avallone." Lysian suggested.  
"I thought of that as well. But I figured in most cases such as this, they probably really have no idea where she is. Best to let her turn up."  
"Things are never easy," he said laughing.

"Never."

The door opened, three more people walking in, one sporting the gold color in his clothing, _The Admiral_. Alliwyn and Lysian stood, saluting.  
"At ease." Everyone took seats. "Mission reports from Project A.P.T and Project R.E.T." Eyebrows elevated at this.

"R.E.T Sir?"

"Yes, R.E.T is a new project just set into development, led by Major Kilkrina." Alliwyn looked at her brother as he bowed his head. "Major, your details?" Admiral Yoshitune directed toward Lysian.

"The utmost success Admiral, we're moving at one-hundred percent, completion time should be at the predicted date, perhaps earlier."

"Good, as expected Major." Naja rolled her eyes. "Progress on A.P.T." The Admiral directed this at Naja first. Naja shook her head, opening a folder with several files in it. Lysian grinned.  
"I've checked out Anna and Cyprian, both of which were as we had documented. I have yet to see Izioya Akemi." She filtered through the papers. "Kamui Nio appears to know the legal system well, for he told us his rights and demanded we leave him be unless given information why we were there. Permiss…"  
"Denied," the Admiral boomed.

"Sir, just a bit. Any can assure the right assessment on him. But I can no longer be in that area without a permit."  
"It is your job Lieutenant, to ensure you have the correct assessment." Naja bit her lip in distaste. "Whether you have to threaten him, his closest friends, family. See that you get that assessment!"

"Yes Sir."

"Now, continue."

"Umm…this Damorian kid…All they have is a first name. No address, no LDnPID or REC registry, which is against the law. Nothing on him. To even FIND him for an assessment, I need more."  
"I'm not interested in your needs Lieutenant, I'm interested in you doing as ordered and bringing the boy here."  
"How can I do that without proper information…Sir?"  
"You are a trained A. Soldier. Obtain! The proper information Lieutenant! You need nothing but subdue and capture this one and bring him to me."  
"Is he dangerous?"

"He is unstable."

"I see."  
"Lieutenant, the dead line is around the corner. I do hate to pressure you, but I encourage you get your task finished soon, or action will be taken." Admiral Yoshitune smirked.

"Yes…Sir." His eyes shifted to Alliwyn.

"How went things with young Neovo?" Alliwyn made a face.

"He's stubborn." Yoshitune chuckled.

"He's his Step-Fathers son." Lysian chuckled. Alliwyn shifted in her seat, leaning forward.

"Regardless, on free will, he declined to take up his post. We're going to have to take her to ensure he does what he pledged." Yoshitune grinned wide at her words.  
"This shall become interesting." Eyebrows were hoisted up once more. Lysian finally spoke up.  
"Why is that Admiral?" The Admiral grinned more still.

"Why Major, because once we piss him off, he's going to bring hell itself to our doorstep." Naja's eyes widened.

"Surely he wouldn't be stupid enough to attack Avallone?" Yoshitune chuckled, crossing his arms.  
"You'd be surprised what a Niviniti will do to protect something." He said this with an air of remembering it more than stating it. Lysian glanced over at Alliwyn. Her eyes were on the floor, remembering the face that had filled with rage. _'You touch her and I'll make sure all of you that lay the finger die.' _ Alliwyn let out a breath. _This is becoming troublesome._

"I expect a report next week, dismissed." They all rose. "And Alliwyn."

"Yes Admiral?"

"I'd suggest a Level 9-A unit accompany you when and if you take her and Eleyon is in the area." Her eyes grew in size.  
"L-Level 9 Sir? He's just a boy, what could…"  
"It's your choice, but you have permission to assemble one." He walked out the room, the personal guard following after him. Alliwyn fell back into her seat. _Level 9-A for this boy?_ She ran her fingers through her slender hair. _Very troublesome indeed._

The Buzzing noise rang through the house again. This however wasn't enough to wake Eleyon. A voice calling his name and pulling back his blankets was however. He grunted, slowly shifting into a sitting position and shielding his eyes from the light.

"Finally!" the childish voice rang out. The sound of the door buzzer filled the air again.

"What?" Eleyon muttered sleepily.

"Someone's at the door." He raised an eyebrow, listening to the buzzing noise he'd been unaware of before. He stared at her.  
"I was asleep," he grunted, leaning to look around at a clock, grunting again.

"Well you forbid me answering for strangers." He rolled back onto his side, yawning.

"And what else did I tell you?" the girl rolled her eyes.  
"Ignore them long enough and they'll leave…but Eley!"

"Exactly. Go play a game or something." He pulled the blankets back over his head as the buzzer sounded again. The girl scoffed and tugged the blankets down again. Eleyon groaned.  
"What?"

"They've been ringing the buzzer for ten minutes now. They know we're inside. They won't leave." Eleyon sat up rubbing his head.

"Ten minutes eh? Jeez…okay, okay. I'll handle it." She smiled.  
"Thankies!" He sighed.  
"Yeah, yeah." Grabbing his beanie and headphones, he kicked his legs over the side of the bed. _Idiots, messing up my sleep._ He pulled the beanie on, slinging the headphones around his neck and heading to the door. The little girl was scurrying around the kitchen, cooking what appeared to be breakfast. She turned when she saw him walking to the door.

"Shut up!" Eleyon called out at the buzzer, opening the door. He lifted a tired eyebrow, two men stood in front of him. One smirking, the other looking admiring. He knew one. Fellow Arena Fighter, Ryota Tamura. Eleyon grunted.

"What do you want?" He shifted the headphones to cover his ears. The girl crept behind him, peeking around Eleyon to see who was at the door.

"As long as you took, you could have put some clothes…" Ryota started, but his friend interrupted.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Trace, it really is." Eleyon shifted his gaze to him and so did Ryota, with disgust.  
"Don't call him that you suck up."

"Oh, right!" he laughed. Ryota shook his head, looking at Eleyon.  
"Look, can you guys hurry up or scatter or something? I was kinda sleeping before you raped the door buzzer." Iggy laughed.

"Funny man! I like that one." Ryota elbowed him, pulling papers out his pocket. He thrust them in Eleyon's face to read. Eleyon yawned, rubbing his eyes before letting them skim over the paper. He looked up at Ryota, still an uncaring look occupying his face. Ryota clenched his fist. _Thought he'd be more bothered_.  
"Hey Enjoli," Eleyon said, addressing the girl.  
"Hmm?" she looked up him with wide auburn eyes.

"I think I smell the food burning." Her eyes widened more still and she ran off for the kitchen. Eleyon turned his eyes to Ryota.

"That Aligarmin put you up to this?" he muttered slowly.  
"Who? Look," Ryota waved the paper. "We know you're Illidies Step-Son or whatever."  
"So?" Eleyon retorted. "Did the Aligarmin give you this?"

"No. I looked it up myself."  
"What are you doing looking me up?"  
"Shut up!" Ryota glared. Eleyon shrugged.  
"Whatever, just hurry up and finish what you need to say."  
"You're Eleyon Neovo, you're lying to the world claiming to be a twenty-six year old named Trace Evans." Eleyon yawned again.

"Yeah…"  
"It's like he doesn't care bro." Iggy stammered.  
"And!" Ryota continued. "You know you can be put away for age, name, REC fraud? Not to mention Arena Fighting as a minor?" Eleyon rubbed his head.  
"Clearly I knew that, thus the reason for the age and name change."

"Don't get smart." Ryota grabbed a fist full of his shirt. Eleyon looked down at his hand, then up at him.

"Is there a reason you're getting physical with me?"  
"You want this kept secret?"

"I guess." Eleyon shrugged.

"Cut the 'not give a damn' bullshit. Didn't know you had a daughter, but given you're not twenty-six, I take it that's the little sister. You want this to be the last time you see her?" At this, Eleyon's eyes squinted, only slightly and for a second, a micro expression. "I want Losi. I want access to your account, able to get as much as I please." Iggy looked at him in surprise, mouth open.  
"You came to blackmail him man?"

"Iggy please…shut up." Ryota held up a pen for Eleyon to take. "Write it on the back of these papers." Eleyon stared at him, non-blinking. The air was still, silent except for the soft sound of music from the headphones. Ryota glared, trying to hold the gaze. _What's with this guy? He's not mad, hasn't tried anything. He doesn't even care._ Eleyon looked down, writing the number on the paper, handing it to Ryota. _Heh, he's scared. A scared little boy trying to play cool._  
"Pleasure doing business with you." Ryota turned around folding the papers.  
"What if it's the wrong pin?" Iggy asked, looking back at Eleyon. Ryota stopped, turning around.  
"I hope you wrote the correct pin. If I can't get into the account, these papers will be on the evening news, your career over, your sister gone and A. soldiers will be kicking down your door." Eleyon yawned.

"It's the pin."

"Good boy." Ryota turned again, grinning. _That went smoothly._

"Hey," Eleyon called out. Ryota stopped once more.

"Yes?" Eleyon tilted his head, looking at Ryota with interest.

"You're in the finals match aren't you?"

"Uh…yeah." For the first time, a sign, a clear sign of emotion. Eleyon grinned.

"I'll see you in three days then." Eleyon turned and the door slid closed behind him. Ryota looked taken aback, him and Iggy stood quietly, before Iggy finally stammered.  
"What the hell does that mean?" Ryota sat quiet a bit longer, staring with wide eyes at the closed door. He couldn't bring himself to say what he thought Eleyon's comment meant. Ryota unfolded the papers and looked at the pin number. _He couldn't have meant he's gonna attempt to kill me in the Finals._

Alliwyn sat in the base cafeteria at a lone table, sipping at the now cold coffee in her glass. Several papers lay in front of her, but one caught her attention more than the others. **Eleyon Neovo**. She stared down at the picture of him, more than looking at the image however, she was remembering standing in front of him. Feeling his eyes digging into her, his voice filling her ears. _'You touch her and I'll make sure all of you that lay the finger die.'_ Alliwyn closed her eyes as she lay her face in her hands, letting out a long sigh. _Level 9-A. Is he so dangerous? This boy, this 'Son' of Illidies?_ A memory of Commodore Illidies Neovo flooded her mind and quickly splashed away.

Alliwyn opened her eyes as she heard the legs of a chair scrap the floor, being pulled back as Naja sat down across from her. Naja tossed the folder she was carrying on the table.

"Ass kissing doesn't run in your family does it?" Alliwyn laughed.

"Lysian does seem to have the Admirals favor." Naja rolled her eyes, leaning back in her chair.

"How an ass like him became the Admiral, I'll never know." Alliwyn shrugged, sipping coffee again.

"It's an assholes job truthfully. Having to come down on people all the time."

"I guess. He practically threatened me if I don't have those assessments by next week."

"You're always mouthy with him." Alliwyn retorted.  
"Only because he has a gift of being a jerk when addressing me," Naja scoffed. "He's got it out for me." Alliwyn rolled her eyes.

"You should still respect Rank Naja."  
"But of course! I should kiss more ass like Lysian." Naja puckered up her lips, causing both of them to giggle. "Wonder what the Admiral has him working on. Project R.E.T." Naja said after they'd collected themselves. Alliwyn's ears perked up a bit. With her mind on Eleyon, she'd completely forgotten about Project RET.

"You think it's another team?"

"Maybe," Naja replied, brushing her white hair behind her ear. "But if that's the case I'd think he'd have just told us. I'm thinking it's something more. What with all the new drastic changes as of late, his sudden appointing as Admiral, the disappearing of the Commodore with no search team. I mean what is the PL up to in the High Towers of Avallone? Of all things we need stability, not this." Alliwyn nodded.  
"Suppose he has some plan. But UAP is getting numbers by the day. And truth be told, we may out match them in tech, but no matter how weak individually, a mob represents a threat. It's been ages since anyone has seen the PL or the High Tower Council men." Naja sighed, leaning forward and causing her hair to fall back around her face.  
"I don't have time to worry about it anyway. I have to worry about my assessments and this Damorian boy sounds like a problem." Eleyon popped back into Alliwyn's head. Her worry must have shown on her face, because Naja stared at her.

"Really, I'm sure he isn't Level 9-A dangerous." Alliwyn looked down at the picture of Eleyon. _No one really knows what a Niviniti can do…not fully. That's what the Commodore was for. That's why he adopted them, to watch them._ Naja leaned towards her, following her gaze.

"Is that him?" Alliwyn went to put the papers in the folder, but Naja grabbed up the picture, squinting and gazing at it. "The 'Son' of Illidies. Hmm, cute little bad boy isn't he?" Alliwyn snatched the picture. "What about him is bugging you so much?" Alliwyn shook her head.  
"He said something to me." Naja raised her eyebrows.

"What'd he say? Convince you you're doing bad?" Alliwyn hesitated, feeling this would sound foolish to ears other than her own.

"He said if we touch her…he'll kill all of us." Naja looked hard at her before bursting out laughing. Alliwyn shifted her to eyes to her.

"That's it? A minor threat? And what, you believe him?"

"You don't understand…" Alliwyn gathered up her papers as Naja laughed more.  
"Alli, we're A.. You've been threatened before…"

"This was different though."

"Really? When did you become such a softie? You could beat him yourself." Naja laughed harder still, but this only brought more of Eleyon's words to Alliwyn's troubled thoughts. After all, why would the Admiral suggest a Level 9-A to someone who she could beat alone, who wasn't a threat?

"Yeah," Alliwyn muttered, forcing laughter.  
"Seriously, I wouldn't bring a Level 9, hell not even a Level 1. Be nice if I was given clearance for a Level 9-A for this Damorian boy. I was given a Level 2-D. Come on, that's three standard troops for someone the Admiral says is unstable. He hates me."  
"We can swap." Alliwyn said laughing. Naja made a face.

"I wish. Anyway," she said, standing. "I better get going. Gotta head planet side and work on these assessments. I'll see you later."

"See ya Naja, good luck. Keiyzo be with you."

"Thanks." Alliwyn flopped back in her chair, running her fingers through her hair. _Level 9-A._

Nalli-Mio walked through the store, not really looking for anything. She sighed.

"Minako, can you hurry up?" Minako pulled a shirt off the rack.

"What about this one?" Mio stared at her. _She's not even listening_.

"Seriously. I need to turn in my app today. I didn't bring you so you could shop." Mio looked around. Spotting Minako walking into the dressing room. "Minako?" Mio sighed. _She's never listening._

Mio let out a breath, walking around the store looking at the racks of clothing. A black dress caught her eye. Slowly, she walked to it, entranced by it, finally stopping to stand in front of it. Mio blinked, gazing at the dress before her gentle hand slid out to grab it. But as her fingertips brushed the fabric, someone grabbed her. Mio jumped a foot in the air as Minako laughed.

"Come on, let's go." Mio nodded, clutching her chest. As they walked out the store, Mio turned back to look at the black dress.

"So, shouldn't you have brought your bass?" Mio shook her head.

"Doesn't say I'll need to play anything." Mio stated, pulling the paper out to read over it again. Minako smiled big running in front of Mio and walking backwards. Mio raised her eyes from the paper.

"Aren't you excited Nalli? Going to a music school. You could become famous!" Mio's eyes widened. _F-Famous?_ "Then you can meet someone like Trace Evans!" Minako made a dreamy look. "He can be your older lover. Of course, you'll be taking me with you everywhere you go!" Minako gave her a thumbs up. Mio flushed and shook her head.  
"It's nothing like that!"

"Oh?" Minako smiled. "Your constant staring says otherwise." Mio looked down at the paper again.  
"It-It was because he looked so young." Minako laughed as they walked up the street. She leaned over Mio's shoulder, looking at the paper.

"So hey, think of anything you're gonna wear for the start of school ball?" Mio thought back to the black dress again.

"I found something."

"Really? Sheesh! I haven't found anything I like or that looks good at least." Minako stopped in front of the gate of the school, looking down the lane at the doors. Mio walked up beside her, sucking in a breath. She thought the walk here would take longer than it had. Mio pushed open the gate and walked to the doors, looking back to spot Minako, who flashed her the thumbs up again. Mio took another deep breath and walked inside the big doors to the school.

Mio looked around as the echo of the large doors closing behind her sounded in the hall, making her heart pound. _It's so big, where do I have to go?_ Pulling out the paper once more, her eyes skimmed over it. _Room 120, second floor_. Mio gazed up at the grand staircase.  
"Okay then." she trudged up the stairs, humming lightly to herself. Several students walked past Mio, but her humming kept her in her own state of mind as she walked to her destination. Only when she heard someone mimicking her humming modulation did she stop and look around her. Sitting in a door way was a grinning boy, much older than her, humming the melody. Mio tilted her head as he finished out the tune.  
"You have good taste." Mio nodded quietly as he chuckled. "Shy one, no worries. I'm Kamui Nio. I take it you're headed to room 120. You're heading the wrong way." He pointed down the hall in the opposite direction. Mio's eyes followed his gaze.

"Oh, thank you." Kamui smiled.  
"No worries." Mio went to hurry off, but she felt a hand wrap around hers to stop her. Mio's heart began to pound as she slowly turned around.  
"I didn't uh, get your name." Mio flushed in the face, trying to move her hand out his grasp. His fingers were trickling against hers. "Your hands are crazy soft, except at the fingertips," he held her hand in his, moving his fingers along her own, inspecting it. "You must play Guitar, or Bass." Mio nodded. "So how bout that name?" he grinned.

"Um, Nalli. Nalli-Mio." Kamui bowed.

"A pleasure to be the first to greet you as a fellow student." He let her hand go and Mio nodded. Quickly hurrying off down the hall. Kamui put his hands behind his head. "Least there's one cutie coming in."

Mio panted heavily as she walked at a brisk pace down the hall, her feet tapping against the carpeted ground. Shifting her eyes she looked behind her but the boy didn't seem to be following her. Mio lay a hand over her heart, sucking in a deep breath. _What was that about? Gosh, Minako's right. A boy touches me and I run for the nearest exit._

Mio moved her hair out her face, looking down the hall seeing if she could spot the boy. _I could have been a bit nicer. He was just greeting me after all_. Mio looked around her, glancing at the brass numbers over the doors. **Room 120**. Mio smiled.  
"I made it." She sighed with relief, laying her hand on the door. However the instant her fingers grazed the cold metal of the handle fright and nerves filled her like an overflowing cup. _I…I can't do this. What if they ask me to play for them…oh no._ As she stammered in her internal battle, she felt a hand lay on top of hers, pushing the door open. Mio clapped her other hand to her mouth to stop herself from screaming and looking a fool. She lifted her eyes to see the face of the boy once more, grinning.  
"You looked like you needed some help. Don't worry, they won't bite." Mio could only nod nervously as he motioned for her to move into the room. Mio slid inside as the door closed. She looked up at the six people sitting behind the long table. She bowed her head.  
"N-Nalli-Mio Avikai. Ten o'clock appointment."

Ryota rubbed his forehead, looking up at the Losi Exchange Center. Ever since the other day, the day he found out about Eleyon, confronted him at his own home, blackmailed him. In that short span of time, he's gone near mad with what, he didn't know. He lost all sleep last night and this day alone, has been bothersome entirely. As he sat, he started to wish he had heeded Iggy's advice and just left things as they had been. He didn't need the Losi from Eleyon, why blackmail him? Was fear of Eleyon's last comment really on his mind so much as to keep him from sleeping? Ryota let out a breath. _It's no worries, let's just do this._

He rose the door to his car and stepped into the street, running his fingers through his hair nervously. _What if they know what Eleyon looks like, and when they see me, they'll raise the alarm?_ Ryota shook his head. _Please, there isn't anyone that observant_. His eyes darted from person to person as they walked the street, his mind racing with what he was about to do. He'd never blackmailed someone before. Ryota suddenly froze rigid.  
A spiky haired boy, walking with a girl on his back. Ryota starred at the boy, his eyes widening and then the boy blinked, his eyes reopening to face Ryota, slowly a grin spread over his face. Ryota stumbled backwards, gears sounding off as the device on his wrist began to spin and open up. _He's following me?_

"Go ahead and try it now Neovo! Do it now!" Ryota yelled, aiming the Aura bladed bow toward the boy. Ryota stopped, looking around. He looked back at the startled school boy as people started to whisper, point and even pull out Coms to alert A..

"I'm-I'm sorry." Ryota switched off the weapon, clambering back into his vehicle, pulling the paper out and looking at it. _You wanna play Neovo? We can play then._ Ryota crumpled the paper, putting the car in gear and driving off.

Mio walked out the building, her face flushed. Minako gazed up sleepily at her.

"You were in there forever!" Mio looked at her.

"It was only twelve minutes."

"What took so long?" Minako asked, rubbing at her eyes. Mio thought back to the boy that stopped her.  
"The judges were old and slow."  
"Sooo?" Minako bounced around. Mio rubbed the back of her head.  
"Maybe I should join another school." Minako's mouth fell open.

"They rejected you?" Mio waved her hands.

"No, no. They want me to play for them tomorrow." Mio looked to the side.

"Well then, that's good! You'll get accepted then, no problem." They started walking.  
"I don't think I can play in front of people yet." Mio put her hands over her face." Embarrassing." Minako gave her a look.  
"You'll do fine. Now let's go to my house and do my school work." Mio laughed, her thoughts drifting back to the black dress. _I want that._ She thought to herself as they pushed open the gate and walked down the road, blending with the rest of the crowd.

Eleyon leaned back in his chair, lacing his hands behind his head as he sported a grin.

"You know Enjoli, you're getting great at cooking." The auburn eyes of Enjoli Neovo looked up, swallowing.

"Really? Its takes awhile but I think I finally understand these cooking devices." She tilted her head in thought. "I wish I could just cook like NiNi used to. It's easier." Eleyon sighed.

"You know we can't. We talked about this tons of times."  
"I know, I know." She forked at her food.

"Besides, I got A. all over my ass now. Appears they found out Trace is Eleyon." Enjoli looked up at him again.  
"Really? Well…what all do they know?" Eleyon shrugged, leaning back in the chair again.

"I don't know. I plan to find out though. Those guys that came by the other day were asking questions too. Knew we were adopted by Illidies." Enjoli's forehead scrunched up.

"How are they finding this? We buried all that info before we left Avallone." Eleyon shrugged again.

"We may have to move again." Enjoli lowered her head, letting out an annoyed breath. "Hey, I don't like it anymore than you do. But if you'd rather be a servant to A. you're willing to stay. But I made a promise to dad I plan to keep." Enjoli shook her head, her fork dropped onto her plate with a light clatter.  
"It's just, we should be out looking for NiNi, Oba-Ni, and O-sya. Not trying to hide and make a living here, away from A.." Eleyon rubbed his eyes.  
"We saw the temples, they were ruined. Mom and Dad probably left out too."  
"They wouldn't leave without us." Eleyon put his hands behind his head.  
"We were caved in, they couldn't find us." Enjoli stood, grabbing up her plate.

"And what about everyone else? The council, the Ni-Soya. They left to? To make a living? Their very job was to protect our people and what we were. To preserve us always." Eleyon shrugged.  
"Probably. The Temples were destroyed, what was left to preserve? Pebbles?" Enjoli scoffed.

"Just what is this place anyway? No temples, A., monsters running about, barriers. Oba-Ni was fighting those Demons. All our people were. And now, there are no Niviniti or Demons around." She laid her dishes in the sink, the water turned itself on, rinsing the plate and sending it into the washer to be cleaned. "Eley, you know our people. They would be re-building, yet the temples lay ruined. We found no one, and since we've been here, I haven't seen a single Niviniti." Eleyon let the legs of his chair hit the floor, quieting her.

"I know what you're thinking. What you want to say, so don't say it." The buzzer rang, causing both of them to look in the direction of the door. Eleyon stood up, walking a few paces before stopping and looking back at her. "Don't you even think it anymore." Enjoli hung her head, her pink hair collecting around her face. _What if we are Gei-Sya, what if we are._

Eleyon walked to the door, clicking the pad and sliding it open. Ryota stood in front of him. Eleyon raised an eyebrow.

"You again?" Ryota raised his fist and slammed it into Eleyon's face, launching him backwards into the wall, cracking it. Eleyon shook his head, ducking suddenly as Ryota's fist smashed into the wall. Ryota pulled his fist from the wall, blood dripping from it. He lunged at Eleyon again, however Eleyon had collected himself.

Ryota swing right, stepping into the punch. Eleyon caught him at his forearm, twisting the arm to spin Ryota around, pressing the palm of his other hand into his back to shove him away.

"What are you doing?" Eleyon called at him. Ryota huffed not saying anything, the sound of gears shifting rang in Eleyon's ears, the Aura Blade Bow around Ryota's wrist activating. _Ahh, someone's serious about this._  
"Enjoli! Staff!" Eleyon scrambled backwards, rolling off to the left as Ryota's fingers strummed across the energy blade, firing a plasma arrow.

"Not so confident now are you 'Trace'!"

"What are you on about eh?" Ryota's foot hit into Eleyon's chest, pinning him up against the wall as an arrow followed, exploding against Eleyon, crumbling the wall around him.

"You wanted to play Eleyon, so play!" Ryota readied to strum his fingers over the energy bow, but something slammed into the side of his body, smashing him up against the wall. Enjoli's body shone aqua blue as she held a torrent of water against Ryota's body, a short gust of wind blowing a short stick towards the pile of rubble. Ryota gargled on the water, sucking in a heavy breath before blowing out a steady stream of fire, turning the water to steam before it reached him. Enjoli gasped.  
"Gei-sya!"  
"Play?" Eleyon's voice sounded off. "You blackmail me, mess up my house. Threaten my sister. Oh, I'm going to play!" Ryota glared. _So she knows how to manipulate energy as well, water and wind. Interesting_. Ryota kicked off the wall, twisting down the torrent of water and rolling in front of the glowing Enjoli.  
"Don't know what energy makes your body glow in this fashion, but you're going to feel my Bow if you get in the way girl." Enjoli's eyes now transferred to the aqua blue glow as she lit her hands on fire.  
"I will defend my family and home with my life!" Ryota took a step back as the wave of heat from the flames brushed him. _Fire as well! This girl, the sister of Eleyon, Daughter of Illidies._ Ryota glared, moving each finger over the blade, firing many arrows at Enjoli. Debris shot about, more of the wall exploding away. As the dust cleared, Ryota saw an ice wall, chipped and cracked, standing in front of the glowing girl, before the ice melted and rushed around her. _Where is she getting these elements from? There isn't ice in sight anywhere._  
"Leave! Now!" Ryota raised the Aura blade to her again.  
"Don't you even." Eleyon's hand grabbed onto Ryota's wrist, using wind to tug the stick to him. The stick extended into a staff. Ryota spun on his heel, moving to knee Eleyon. The knee meet Eleyon's palm, stopping it as Eleyon's hand closed around the staff handle.  
"Arghh!" Ryota slammed his head back into Eleyon's face, sending him backwards. Ryota collected himself, twisting around and bringing up the bow, strumming his fingers over it. Firing four arrows at Eleyon. Eleyon twisted his hand on the staff, a metallic shield rotating and extending to cover him as the arrows crashed into it. Enjoli ran forward, the ice wall cracking and shattering down into water around her. She lifted herself with it, sliding down it to kick into Ryota. Ryota stumbled back, firing an arrow into the ground to rain debris over them. Enjoli covered her face as it fell over her, her aqua bright eyes scanning to spot Ryota. Ryota ducked under her, bringing his fist up into her abdomen. Enjoli let out a gasp of pain as she was lifted off her feet from the blow and dropped to the ground. Recovering quickly, Ryota spun and fired a steady rain of arrows at the shield, moving the heel of his foot to kick into Enjoli for a final blow. Enjoli crumpled to the ground, the glow on her body slowly dimming.

"You can't block them all Eleyon! You have to attack to win." Eleyon slid back from the force of the arrows.  
"Best offense is a great defense!" Eleyon shouted back.

"Is that so? Show me then!" Eleyon's own eyes starting to glow a bright gold behind the shield, several letters and numbers started to appear around him. Over the puddle of water around Enjoli, the splintered wood from the floor, the rock from the wall, even the blood from Ryota's hand. All the codes that made these things was now visible to him, now in his ability to use. Eleyon dug his foot into the ground, the wood around Ryota began to shatter, forming a large boot that rose above Ryota. The green eyes gazed up in a hysterical grin.  
"This is more 'Trace' like Eleyon!" Ryota stood under the rising wood boot, balling his hand into a fist as he readied to strum the Aura Bow. Eleyon chuckled, causing Ryota's eyes to lower in his direction again, in time to see the fist of rock before it connected with his body, catapulting him through the wall and out into the street. _A…distraction…smart._

The shield folded and shifted back into the base of the staff. Eleyon twirled it, slamming it into the ground, dropping the wooden boot to the ground in front of Enjoli as he kneeled down beside her, laying his finger's against her neck to check her vitals. _She's ok._ Eleyon breathed a sigh of relief as he stood up, walking around the boot and dashing through the hole made with Ryota's body. Ryota grunted, coughing spurts of blood as he shifted up to his feet slowly. The steady stream of wind blowing around them. Eleyon let the glow in his eyes fade as he twisted the staff, leaning down into a fighting stance.  
"Come then!" Ryota turned his eyes to Eleyon, squinting. Ryota stumbled, raising his wrist with the Aura Blade.  
"Screw the finals Eleyon. You're not gonna make it to them!" Eleyon grinned.

"You're giving me the chance to beat you before the finals, what a great present you've given me." Ryota grumbled, firing off two arrows as he dashed at Eleyon. The staff twisted, smacking into one of the Aura arrows, as Eleyon pressed the tip to the ground, using it to vault himself over the other shot, landing in front of Ryota to clash staff and plasma together. Ryota pushed his weight against Eleyon.  
"That metal will get hot and melt soon enough!" Eleyon shook his head with a grin.  
"This is Ni-Soya Niviniti Battle Staff, you wouldn't know what it is. But melt? This staff doesn't even know of the word." Eleyon twisted at the base of the staff, ducking as it shortened its length, causing Ryota to fall forward. Eleyon hit the butt of the staff into Ryota's spine, a wail of pain escaping him. Staff extended once more, Eleyon dropped down, rotating the staff almost motionless around his waist, sweeping it under Ryota's feet. Ryota hit the ground with thud, rolling onto his side and coughing, Eleyon twirled the staff and slammed it against the ground.

"Done already?"

"F-Fuck you!" Ryota coughed. Eleyon kicked the edge of the staff, flipping it to slam against Ryota's forehead and bounce off into the air, falling back into his hand. Ryota sputtered, shifted before laying rigid. Eleyon groaned, leaning down to gaze at his REC. The life signs turning a light orange. _He'll survive. Cracked skull, but he'll survive._ Eleyon stood up, the staff in his hand shrinking down to the stick size once more. Eleyon fit it onto his belt, walking back towards the house, rubbing his head as he looked at the many holes in the walls and floor.  
"How bothersome."

"Two spotted, one is down, the other is standing in range."  
"I got a shot."  
"Hold."  
"I can take the shot."  
"I said hold!" Alliwyn's eyes narrowed, looking at the body that lay still in the dirt. _He didn't exhaust himself in the least._ "Hold onto that shot, let none of you reveal your position. I shall make him think I'm alone." Alliwyn pushed out of the Battle Cruiser, walking over to the opening around Eleyon. Quietly she moved to the battered body, leaning down to check the vitals on his REC. _Orange. Hmm_.  
"Very impressive, really." Eleyon slowly turned his head.  
"Ahh, tree-hugger. Honestly, I believe the last time I saw your name tag, it said Lieutenant. Why would you come on a distress call?" Alliwyn shrugged.  
"We do what we will for those in need." Eleyon laughed.  
"Honestly, that answer was way to fail to be taken serious." He turned away from her, walking into the house and leaning down over another body. Alliwyn tilted her head. _His sister. The target._  
"I've come because I wish to make the proposition to you to help A. again." Eleyon raised his gaze to her.  
"You must have come to hear me tell you I'm not doing it again." Alliwyn sighed.  
"You made a promise Eleyon. You signed the paper, you gave the blood. You have no other choice but to fulfill your debt." Eleyon let out a breath.  
"We were children. Forced into something that we did not understand. You all made promises to us that have yet to be fulfilled. So why should I rush to acknowledge my promise to you?"  
"Your promise is what comes first, in order for us to work towards yours." Eleyon laughed.

"Of course." Eleyon shifted Enjoli into a comfortable position. His hand reaching back to grab the stick at his belt. "I suppose you're going to have to earn the promise you're owed from me. I don't see why you deserve it. Why I should give me and my sister's life to you, who don't care for us, or what we stand to symbolize." Alliwyn looked at him with interest.  
"Don't let it come to that Eleyon. It is painless to go along with it, but it is to suffer to resist and be forced." Eleyon shook his head.  
"It is suffering to live as I have in this world up until now. Running, hiding, a kid trying to live the life of a man. And as a man, I will stand against you, because what is right, is not to go with you." Eleyon extended the staff, leaping out onto the dirt to slowly walk towards Alliwyn. Alliwyn sighed, raising her hand and lowering it. A shot fired off, a dart landing into Eleyon's chest. His hazel eyes shifted down to look at it, before looking back up at Alliwyn.  
"You brought friends?" Another dart planted itself into Eleyon, causing him to grunt, his head lowering. The lines in his skin started to slowly shimmer, as the golden glow began to shine. Alliwyn's ears rose. The shine in her eyes, reflecting the glowing body of Eleyon. Another dart cut into his skin, his head rising, the hazel eyes replaced by stunning gold. A strong gust of wind surrounded him as he shot quickly towards Alliwyn, her eyes widening. A hand clasped around her throat, squeezing its fingers into it. A rain of darts shot into Eleyon's back, He stumbled forward, Alliwyn gasped as she lacked oxygen.  
"Start…keeping count." Eleyon murmured groggily. "Because all that lay the finger, will die as promised." Eleyon's hand loosened from her throat, he stumbled forward, the staff dropping from his hand, the glow fading from him as he crashed onto the ground. Alliwyn fell backwards, clutching at the air for breath. Soldiers filled the area, grabbing up the staff. Securing barrier Containers around Eleyon, Enjoli, and Ryota. Charting the brother and sister off to the Cruiser.  
"Lieutenant, the spare. What should be done with him?" Alliwyn panted lightly, looking over at the body.

"He lives. Scan his REC, find out who he is. Why he was here. Why he was fighting Eleyon." Alliwyn closed her eyes, coughing lightly.

"Roger Lieutenant."

"And blow the house," Alliwyn muttered with a raspy voice. "Erase their existence here." The trooper nodded, walking off to issue the order. Alliwyn walked into the back of the cruiser, looking at the unconscious Eleyon in his barrier. She rubbed her throat. Eleyon's head slowly rose up to gaze at her. Alliwyn's eyes grew wide. _With all the darts he took, how is he awake?_ Eleyon's eyes blinked many times, his hand rising and suddenly, he slumped backwards, against the barrier. Alliwyn let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She closed her eyes as the Null-Zero Bomb exploded inside the house, sucking it entirely into its void. The shock troops fired their cables, pulling the Null-energy back into containers and subduing it. Alliwyn walked into her quarters. A soldier walked in, saluting.  
"At ease," Alliwyn mumbled, taking a gulp from a clear glass. The soldier lifted his wrist device, information emitting from it.  
"The body is of an Arena Fighter, Ryota Tamura. He was set to be in the Finals Match along with Eleyon. Possibly his cause for coming was to eliminate the competition." Alliwyn nodded.

"Very well, leave him where he be." The soldiers wrist come illuminated and beeped.  
"Also," Alliwyn looked up at him."

"Is there more?"

"We found Ryota's vehicle. He had papers from A. database printed in there. Seems he found out that Eleyon and Trace are the same person. It appears he confronted and blackmailed Eleyon. There was some number written on the papers, possibly a code or pin. The numbers in Ryota's LDnPID also match with a hack we had half coded a few days back." Alliwyn let out a breath, leaning back in her seat.  
"That does change things. We'll need to bring him in now. Question him, punish him and erase his memory. Secure him and bring him aboard with the others."  
"Yes Lieutenant." The soldier left the room. Alliwyn laid her head back, closing her eyes.  
_Troublesome, indeed._


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, Draft, Finals, and Marriage –**

Metal slid up on the door, opening a small hatch at which a hand placed a large tray of food down onto the floor. The hatch slid again, closed and once more, all was silent. Eyes red with days of tears, they refused to let anymore fall, no matter how much the user wanted this place to rain with the tears of her agony. Slowly, her hands hit against the hard ground as she crawled over to the tray. Why eat? She sometimes found herself thinking. Why allow one the pleasure of keeping her in here trapped.

Miry moved the hair from her face as she leaned down to look at the plate. Meats, salad, a large drink. Though she didn't want to, she could not ignore the hunger that roared deep within her. Again she tried to unleash the tears of sadness that dwelled in her, but none would come. Slowly her hand reached down, grabbing onto the eating utensil, stabbing down into the salad and rising up to her mouth. Slowly she chewed, her eyes staring down at the dull floor. She'd tried to get out of this prison, many times now. With each failed attempt, left a fragment of her hope. It had now been two weeks, since Miry had seen sunlight, seen her friends, her family. Today, she realized, was the day Marco planned to marry her.

Finally, a tear, a single bead that rolled down her cheek, dropped at the chin, and splashed to the floor. Miry leaned her head back on the wall, remembering suddenly her dream. How real it seemed. A mysterious man, of which she didn't know, busting down the door, saving her. And when she asked him why, how. He simply said, 'This is where they sent me.' _Who was 'They'? Who was he?_ Miry wondered, as though all this was to actually come to be, maybe because this calmed her wandering, lost, hopeless mind into something that she wouldn't fade away from existence in this place. Wouldn't have to look forward to living unhappily with Marco for the rest of her life.

Miry let the fork fall from her hand, her eyes closing as she drifted off to sleep. _Please mysterious man, let them send you to me_.

"Wake up." Eleyon's eyes fluttered, drooped.  
"Wake up Neovo!" Slowly his eyes rose, studying the room around him. He went to raise his hand to rub away at the daze at his eyes, finding that his hands were bound. Eleyon grunted now, tugging at his binds.  
"Save it. Go ahead." Someone stepped in front of him. Eleyon readied himself for a blow, but instead, water splashed onto his face. Eleyon shook his head, looking up as several of his items were placed on the table in front of him.  
"Where is my sister?" he grunted.

"She is in the other room, being questioned such as you." Eleyon sucked in a breath.  
"I want to see her." The man laughed.  
"And you will. Once you're finished here." Eleyon shook his head.  
"I want to see her now." The man placed his hands on the table, leaning forward.  
"You are in no position to try and order me to give you anything, Neovo. You are owned by A.. Thus you do what A. says. And when you are a good boy and make A. happy. You will get what you want as a reward. Understood?" Eleyon said nothing. The man looked up, motioning to a stationary soldier, who stood in, strapping cables into the vest Eleyon didn't realize he was wearing. He gazed up.  
"What is this..?" the man chuckled, as a scream sounded off from the room beside them.  
"Sounds to me like your sister just found out." Eleyon glared, tugging at the chair again before a large jolt of electricity, hot as flames burned into his chest. His body shook as it was coursed with lightning.

"Enough." The man waved his hand, sitting across from Eleyon. He took turns lifting the many objects on the table. "A stick, a beanie, headphones, a COM, Losi, and a, what is this a whistle?" He raised the object, inspecting it. "Well, disappointing to say the least."

"What is your name?" Eleyon mumbled. The man looked up from the table, a grin spreading.  
"You humor me Neovo, really you do. David Trinidus, Lieutenant Rank." Eleyon nodded his head.  
"And the name of the man in the room with my sister?" Lieutenant Trinidus chuckled, folding his hands.  
"I believe that is Admiral Yoshitune himself." Eleyon squinted. That name, Yoshitune. Flooded him with memories that he has tried to avoid, for himself and his sister. What it must be like to stand in the room with that man, for her.

"So," Lieutenant Trinidus began again. "As of now, you are officially Cadet Neovo, listed and officially charted into the A. military. You will obey direct command of your superiors or be punished for not doing so. When your time and obligation to A. has been filled, you and your sister shall be free of the system, and allowed to live as you please. Um," Lieutenant Trinidus lifted papers in front of him to read. Eleyon chuckled lightly, causing the Lieutenant to look at him.  
"Something humorous to you?"  
"You said, when my time and obligation to A. has been filled, me and my sister shall be free of the system. Sounds to me a lot like 'Till death due us part' and I quite frankly don't remember marrying A.." Lieutenant Trinidus laughed.  
"I can see why you chuckled, that is quite funny. But indeed, you are married to A.. Cadet Class will begin a few weeks after the draft. Your items will be held in containment until then, and you will remain in your room and on Avallone until Cadet Class ends at all times unless an order sees different." The Lieutenant rose, as a knock graced the door. All eyes directed towards it. "Enter." Alliwyn slid open the door, stepping in and bowing her head, seeing as her and Trinidus were of the same rank, she need not salute.  
"I came in to speak with Cadet Neovo." Trinidus turned his gaze between Alliwyn and Eleyon.  
"As you wish, I am done with him." Trinidus walked up to Alliwyn. "Mind your manners here Lieutenant. Do not get soft with this Niviniti." Alliwyn smiled.  
"I didn't get where I am because I am a fool Trinidus." Trinidus laughed.  
"Indeed Kilkrina, indeed." He walked out the room. Alliwyn motioned to the soldier.  
"You may step outside." The marine nodded, exiting the room. Alliwyn sucked in a heavy breath, sitting in the chair once occupied by Trinidus.  
"How are you Eleyon?" Eleyon growled.  
"Don't play buddy with me Alliwyn. It's your fault I'm in this place." Alliwyn sighed.  
"Listen, I know you wish to see your sister. She has not been made a Cadet as you have, they won't force her to fight, but they have put her into Avallone schooling, to be taught as one of us." Eleyon scoffed.  
"Brainwashing remains brainwashing, no matter the form it is distributed." Alliwyn shook her head.  
"If you do something for me Cadet, I can allow you to be out with her during the weeks you would otherwise be locked in your room." Eleyon lowered his head.  
"I don't want, or need any of your pity. I'll sit in the room." Alliwyn let out a breath.  
"Stubborn for no reason at all. Very well, my Ext is 23358 if you change your mind before the weeks are up. I might add, that once you begin Cadet Class, you will not be permitted to see your sister at all." Eleyon's expression changed only slightly as he stared at the floor. Alliwyn rose, sliding open the door.  
"Take the items on the table to containment, and then escort Cadet Neovo to his quarters for lockdown." She addressed the Soldier. "Good day to you Eleyon." Alliwyn strode out the room, her heels echoing down the hall. Eleyon stared at the ground, thinking back to his father, not Illidies, that fake that betrayed them. His true father, his family, his mother, Inove, his sister, Ekeyo. The promise he made to his father. _'Be strong my little Ni-Soya, protect your sister always Eleyon. Neyosoba, promise?'_ Eleyon nodded his head, whispering to himself.  
"Neyosoba Oba-Ni…neyosoba." Eleyon raised his head. "Alliwyn!"

Mio skipped out of the gates, her face flushed and a smile gracing it. She tugged the strap tighter around her, feeling her Bass moving against her back inside the case. _I got accepted. What a relief._ She started to walk down the street humming to herself again. She pulled her COM out of her REC, a small Holoscreen popping up as she dialed Minako's ID on it.  
"Hello? Nalli?" Mio looked around her, embarrassed.  
"Why do you have to talk so loud all the time?"  
"Stop calling in open audio then. Are you coming over?" Mio nodded as if Minako could see her.  
"I'm on my way now."  
"Okie dokie, see ya when you get here!" Minako shouted.  
"You did that on purpose." Minako laughed. "See you soon." Mio closed the COM, sliding it back onto her REC. She couldn't help but smile again, looking up at the fresh blue of the sky. A trail of ether flowing from the back of a Sky-Cruiser as it sailed down from Avallone. _Maybe one day I can see the great city in the sky_. Mio thought back to what Minako said about her being famous. Mio hung her head. _Ah, but then again. Maybe I can't do it after all_. Mio trudged up the road, thinking more of what her friend had said. _'Oh, Mio likes Trace? She likes older boys.'_ Mio made a noise. _I do not._ _'You can probably meet Trace when you get famous!_'  
"Why would I care about meeting him?" Mio blurted out.

"I hope you don't mean me," a voice called to her. Mio glimpse from her world of thought, the boy from earlier standing in front of her.

"Oh…um no. I was…talking about someone else." Mio bit her lip, her eyes swiveling off to the left. Kamui laughed.  
"Ahhh how unlucky. And here I thought I was on your mind." He looked around. "So where ya headed Nalli?" Mio tugged her coat around herself.  
"Going to a friends."

"Oh yeah? Maybe I can walk you there. Seems like we're headed in the same direction." Mio nodded, almost reluctantly. Clearly not happy about the thought of walking with someone she hardly knew and a boy at that. Kamui pulled his bag higher up on his shoulder as he walked with her.

"So, excited about school then?" Mio nodded again. Kamui laughed lightly. "Not big on words are you?"

"I speak…" Mio muttered almost inaudible.

"I see. So…what instruments do you play exactly." Mio continued to avert her gaze from looking at him.  
"Um…well, everything I suppose." Kamui stared at her in surprise.

"Everything?" Mio nodded.

"Guitar, Bass, Piano, Drums, Flute. Keyboard, free reed, one reed, two reed, voice instruments, Brass…I can play everything." Kamui's mouth hung open as he stared at her.  
"Wow…"

"Yeah…" Mio nodded, flushing slightly. Embarrassed about her freakish ability. "I've always been like… I don't know connected to music and sounds. I even sing like…really great." Kamui stared at her for awhile, making Mio quickly hush herself. He rushed out to touch her hair. Mio edged away. He laughed, showing her a glimmering bug before it flew off. Mio brushed her hands over her hair.  
"Don't worry that was the only one. You know those bugs are real fragile. For them to land on you, means you're a very graceful person." Mio's face caught fire, or so it felt that way due to the intense blushing. Mio grabbed onto a railing for stairs.

"You ok?" he asked. Mio nodded.  
"Yeah, this is my friends building."

"Oh! Well alright then." Kamui grinned slyly. "I guess I'll catch ya later Nalli. Thanks for letting me walk you home."

"Thanks for coming." Mio watched him till he was out of sight. She sat down on the bottom step, trying to mentally tell her heart to call down. _This is what happens just from being nervous around boys? Jeez._ Mio looked at the sky again, the clouds huffing along slowly as the sky turned a deep orange. _There is defiantly no way I could meet someone famous like boy on the Holo._ Mio stood, dusting off the back of her skirt as she moved up the steps.

"Defiantly no way I could stand meeting him."  
"Meeting who?" Minako stammered, staring at Mio through the open door. Mio gazed up at her, blinking. _Huh._ She blinked again.  
"Ahh! No one, no one." Mio waved her hands. Minako gave her a look. _Twice in one day!_ Mio thought.

"Well come in then, maybe we can catch something good on Holo." Mio glanced to the side. _Holo._ Mio walked into the house, sitting her book bag down and plopping onto the couch. She grabbed her flute out her bag and lay it in her lap.  
"So what did they say?" Minako asked, laying on her stomach as she flipped through channels on the Holo. Mio grazed her fingers over the metal pipe, tilting her head from side to side as if she could hears the sounds the instrument was capable of playing.  
"I got accepted into the school." Minako looked back at her with a grin.  
"Really? Ahhh, exciting!" Minako clapped. "Now you can go off and be famous." _Famous._ Mio thought. _I don't think I can bear it_.  
"Do you think you'll get into a band? Or be like one of those soloist or something. I don't know what they're called." The Holo stopped Mio from answering the question. Her attention turned to it.  
"Stay tuned for the National A. Civil draft. But yesterday, around mid day, several explosions were heard in the Shaylem district, the location is the residence of Arena Fighter Trace Evans. Yes ladies and gentleman, inside reporters say that fellow Arena Fighter Ryota Tamura," it flashed a picture of Ryota. Mio tilted her head.  
"I've seen him before." Minako waved at her to hush.  
"Of course you have, he's on Holo all the time."  
"After Ryota entered into Trace's house, loud explosions sounded off, ending with the two fighting out in the open street. A. showed up on scene and the two have not be seen since their appearance." _They don't know where he is?_ Minako sighed.  
"Trace is gone? I hope he is alright. The Holo won't be as fun knowing he won't be on it anymore." Mio looked down at the flute, picking it up to press against her lips. _He looks so young, for such a grown man to fight him. I wonder if he is ok._ Mio shook her head. _Ah, why do I care._  
"And now for the A. Civil Draft. Note that if ones name appears on this list, you are indebted to serving A. until your obligation is completed, any refusal to do the duties to your planet in neglecting your draft, will cause in termination of your life. Upon being selected, your REC will ping having been sent the information of where to go and when to confirm that you've been drafted. You will then be shipped to Avallone to the A. military school and begin your Cadet class. The draft will now begin." A man in black and gold walked up to the podium, clearing his through as he took a long piece of paper and lay it flat.  
"Bleh, now the boring stuff is on." Minako stammered. "Maybe we can find more about Trace."  
"Your name could appear up on the draft list," Mio giggled, starting to blow into the flute, a soft tune ringing out. "We are of age now."  
"We're not going to be drafted." Minako turned down the Holo, turning to look at Mio as the names appeared on the screen. "Honestly, what would either of us look like as a Soldier?" Minako laughed, putting her hands up and pretending to shoot things. Mio laughed as well, laying the flute down.  
"The monsters would get you for sure Minako." Minako made a face.  
"They wouldn't get you because you'd out run them in fear!" Mio glared at her, only to laugh lightly. She looked down, lifting the flute again as they sat quiet.

"Mio," Minako said quietly.  
"What now?" Mio asked. "Honestly, I don't want to hear anything about the Trace guy." Minako didn't say anything. Mio looked up at her, she was focused on the Holo. "What?" Minako slowly raised her hand to point at the Holo. It was still on the draft, and there, at the very top. **Avikai, Nalli-Mio**. Mio blinked several times, stood up slowly. Minako looked back at her. Mio's REC pinged and lit up. Mio's eyes slowly slid down to gaze at it as it blinked, informing her it held a new message.  
"You've been drafted." Minako stammered softly.

"I have to get something to drink," Mio said quietly, walking a few paces before fainting.

Ryota's eyes slowly flickered open, the dim light in the room providing less daze to him. He winced in pain, his back giving a hard spasm. _Damn that Eleyon, screwed up my back_. Ryota leaned up. He was laying on a bed, machines around him. Ryota's eyes scanned the room, widening slightly as he realized he was in an A. medical bay. _He did have connections with A., that bastard. I knew it._  
Ryota edged himself up to rest on his elbows.  
"No need to move so much. Your back is broken." Anger heated Ryota's throat, letting only a scowl escape. "So, you're here. I'm meant to find out why that is. So…" The man leaned forward, clasping his hands together. "Why are you here Mr. Tamura?" Ryota scoffed.  
"You know why I'm here. He had you pick me up. Where is he huh?" Ryota scanned the room again as if to spot Eleyon snickering in a corner.

"Do you mean the person you assaulted at their home?" the man asked quietly. Ryota turned his eyes to him again.  
"It was self defense."

"Oh?" eyebrows rose. "In what sense Mr. Tamura? You showed up at his house did you not?" Ryota only nodded. "Then how might it have been a case of self defense?"  
"He was following me."

"Oh?" the man leaned back in his seat. "And why would he do that?"

"Threatened to kill me."

"Really? What would cause him to make such a threat to a man in the same profession as him? A colleague if you will." Ryota halted. _Surely he told his pals about the blackmailing._

"No reason? He threatened you for no reason at all?" the man pressed on.  
"I knew something about him that he didn't want people to know." His head tilted as he looked at Ryota.  
"Would you mind sharing this information Mr. Tamura?" Ryota stared at him now. _What kinda game is this? He already knows who he is, what's this guy playing at?_

"I'm quite sure you already know about your good friend Trace Evan's really being Eleyon Neovo."  
"Ah, indeed I am aware of that. But interesting, how did you stumble upon such information? Surely this isn't basic knowledge one finds anywhere." Ryota shifted, grimacing at the pain in his back.

"I know people."  
"Hmm," the man nodded calmly. "I suppose then that I would have to give someone else credit for having hacked our database pulling up Eleyon's file before we could get the full LDnPID. Very brave of you though Mr. Tamura." Ryota grunted.

"What'd I do that's brave?"

"Letting the hacker use your LD." A grin spread over the man's face. Ryota sneered.  
"Heh. So you wanna force me into telling you I hacked it. Fine, it was me." The man chuckled at this.  
"I'm more intrigued by your interest in Neovo." Ryota had to ponder this himself. He didn't know why he was so stuck on Neovo, why he had come to be in this situation because of that obsession. Jealousy?

"He had a bit too much success in the league. I figured he was cheating, or had A. help." The man nodded slowly.  
"A solid reason, but I will have to say, you aren't too far off from the fact of 'cheating'." Ryota squinted.  
"What do you mean? A. **was** helping him?"

"Oh no, no." the man laughed. "I'll let you in on a secret." An eyebrow shot up.  
"A secret?"  
"That's right."  
"Why would you tell me anything?"  
"Because your interest harbors deeper than common jealousy, than thinking you're being cheated. You know inside yourself that there is more to Eleyon, that he is something more." Ryota looked slightly shaken, a probing feeling came from this man, Ryota didn't like it. "Yes Mr. Tamura, you want to know more about him because you already know that besides his age, everything about him is completely legit, it is all him." Ryota's jaw clenched. "Going to his house and fighting two of them was a bit suicidal. Now Kentrino Aux is an A. employee. He is the one with backing from us."

"Heh…figures." Ryota stared. "Fighting two of 'them', what did you mean by that?" A smile curled at the man's lips.  
"You know who Eleyon is, but do you know **what** he is?" Ryota's face screwed up in curiosity.

"What he is?" the man chuckled at the reaction.  
"Eleyon is known as a Niviniti." Ryota's mind quickly flashed back to reading the word earlier. "Actually we've ranked him at a higher level than just that. He's a Ni-Soya, an elitist trained Niviniti soldier." Ryota shook his head, putting a hand up to stop him.  
"Ok, ok. What **is** all this that you're even talking about? Niviniti, Ni-Soya? Hell is that crap?" the man smiled.  
"Of course…you wouldn't know." He sat back, getting comfortable. "The Niviniti is a race, same as the Aligarmin, Leoi, etc."  
"What? Why's no one been labeled as one then?"  
"They are reported to be extinct."

"Then how…"  
"Do we know Eleyon is one?"

"Actually, I was gonna ask how you know about the race in general." The man smiled gleefully.

"I love the way your mind works Mr. Tamura!"

"Yeah…"  
"Well, everyone is able to see the collapsed temples in the far distance, yes?" Ryota nodded. "These were the homes of the Niviniti and it is there that we learned **everything**."  
"Everything?" Ryota asked. "About what?"

"About structure, life, the energy codes around us, the MahouH to wield that energy, technology. We found everything there but the Niviniti people themselves."

"I see, well that explains why no one's allowed at the temples, but how do you explain Eleyon?"

"I shall reach that part, let me first explain what a Niviniti is. They are powerful spirits of light in the physical form." Ryota scoffed.  
"Sounds like Siryian's to me."

"So one would think, so one would think." The man smiled, leaning toward Ryota. "We've found that the Siryian's do indeed come from a branch of the Niviniti."  
"So what makes them different?" Ryota crossed his arms, grunting.  
"Siryian's are purely air like energy, you know this. They need a MahouH and REC like the rest of us in order to read and store energy. They receive it. Niviniti received and created."

"Created…you mean…"  
"Yes. The codes around us, everything that has made up this world is transmitted from the ethereal glow of the Niviniti's body. Thus they don't need a REC." they said at the same time. "You're catching on Mr. Tamura. With the ability to emit codes directly from their body, Niviniti were creators and protectors. They used codes to create the land and codes to protect it. Bringing up the Ni-Soya."  
"I'm listening."  
"The Ni-Soya were special birth selected Niviniti. Trained to use the codes to battle and protect. What separated them is upon their birth, they were placed in a room with eggs from legendary beasts of the sky and land. If one of the eggs were to glow upon the presence of the newborn, this Niviniti would be paired with that beast and become a Ni-Soya." Ryota gawked in disbelief.  
"So where are the beasts then? I have yet to see some giant thing flying in the sky."  
"Very correct. The beasts were made to be one with the Ni-Soya, so as such, if one dies so does the other. Or so, that's what we've come to conclude." Ryota shook his head.  
"Can't be right."

"Oh?" the man looked with interest at Ryota. "Why is that Mr. Tamura? How do you figure you know more than people who have researched this their entire lives?"  
"Simple, Eleyon." The man folded his hands in his lap.  
"Do explain."

"You said the Ni-So...whatever get paired with these beasts at birth. And if both die if the other is killed, how would we explain Eleyon's being here and not having a beast? Unless this whole Ni-Soya thing is fake and Eleyon is just your average Niviniti." The man's smile nearly touched his ears.

"Very observant Mr. Tamura. However Eleyon is indeed a Ni-Soya. We've come to the conclusion his beast is alive somewhere. You can imagine what a find that would be for A. and Avallone."

"Oh the possibilities," Ryota said sarcastically.

"Honestly we think the return of the Ni-Soya would be a grave threat to the peace we've made." Ryota snorted.  
"Peace? Says who?"

"Statistics Mr. Tamura, statistics. Now, as grave a threat as the Niviniti and the Ni-Soya would be, there are issues that have rose due to their absence."  
"A love/hate thing eh?"  
"Very much so Mr. Tamura."  
"Before you even go there. What even wiped out all these mighty Niviniti?"  
"We've no idea. No skeletal findings, no writings, no indication of what the Niviniti fought against. This is another worry of ours."  
"Afraid it'll come back?"  
"Precisely. The Niviniti seemed to have won due to their magical abilities." Ryota laughed.  
"If you call extinction winning I'd hate to be on your team."

"The love/hate relationship," the man continued, "is this, the Niviniti are the original creators of this world. Upon resurgence they may want to resume control."

"Oh my, we don't want that!"  
"Indeed we do not Mr. Tamura. On the plus side, the planet is deteriorating and we need Niviniti in order to heal it. We also need the information about the war that wiped them out."

"How do you figure you'll get that info? No Niviniti to tell the tale." The man smiled.  
"Actually, there are four Niviniti left."  
"You mean to tell me, that seventeen year old Eleyon and his even younger sister have accounts of a war that happened over a billion years ago?"

"Locked inside their memory, yes. This is what makes them helpful, yet a threat. Upon remembering this information they may want to resume control, we don't want that. But this information is what makes Eleyon and other Niviniti special. Upon death, the Niviniti soul shatters and enters the Wei-Sie, granting it the memories and knowledge locked in the brain. The Wei-Sie are a part of two however. The Wei-Sie store but have no access to this knowledge. The Nego-Lie access it from the Wei-Sie. You can see where this is a great protection system to their knowledge."  
"Sounds to me like without both, you're shit out of luck chief."  
"Ahh, but we've found record of a Wei-Sie wondering the lands outside the border. And with this draft of recent, we've acquired the Nego-Lie and the Ni-Soya to hunt down the Wei-Sie."

"So the whole making of the draft…has been to send people out to find this Wei-Sie?"

"Precisely."  
"Ok, so you have the Elite Protector. You have the Spiritual Reader and are hunting the Spiritual Library. What's the fourth Niviniti?" the man smiled.  
"A Spley-Tioy, a life creator." Ryota sneered.  
"A. really is sick. You've found all the pieces of the Niviniti you need and when they've done what you need?"

"Eleyon and his beast will be studied till death, the Wei-Sie and Nego-Lie preserved for informational use and study, and the Spley-Tioy used to keep the planet healthy. Everyone wins."  
"Yeah, except the Niviniti. Sick Bastards." Ryota laughed. "So…why tell me all this?"

"Because I have a proposition for you. You are a man of your Losi are you not Mr. Tamura? Eleyon needs to be watched, we have a leverage over him but if he does not bring back the Nego-Lie, the Spley-Tioy or his beast he is of no use to us. You will have an unlimited amount of Losi if you make sure A. gets what it wants from Eleyon." Ryota lay back in the bed.  
"You're betraying the Niviniti, what keeps you from betraying me?"

"You're not a threat to us. We have no reason to lie to you or hide anything from you. You have no family, you are disposable." Ryota nodded.  
"Point taken…alright. I'm in."

"Splendid." The man stood. "You will be prepped and supplied upon your recovery. You are to report to me directly. No one is to know of your assignment."  
"Ahh, so only some of A. knows why it's being thrown in the meat grinder."

"A wise man knows that some must remain ignorant in order to help everyone prosper Mr. Tamura."  
"Heh…happy I'm not the meat." Ryota replied.

Eleyon's head bobbed as the ship hit turbulence on its decent to the planet. Quiet and collected, Eleyon's eyes lay focused on the wall, his ears not picking up the rattling sounds of everything around him. They were still floating around Alliwyn's voice, briefing him on his mission.

Alliwyn slid Eleyon a picture, its frame graced by a purple haired girl, a smile spread across her face as she waved at what must be the photographer. Half of this face was covered by that purple hair.

"Her name is Miry Negye. Do you know her?"

"Course not."  
"I was sent to get an assessment on her, but her parents have no idea where she is." Eleyon stared down at the picture.  
"Going to force someone else to fight for A.?" Alliwyn ignored his statement.  
"She vanished nearly ten days ago. Her parents were threatened by a thug named Marco to sign marriage agreement papers." Eleyon remained quiet. "You are to use this information to locate Miry, secure her by any means necessary, and bring her back to Avallone." Eleyon signed.

"How am I supposed to know where to look to find her?" Alliwyn crossed her arms, looking at Eleyon in disappointment.

"And here I was to assume you harbored some form of intelligence. Why don't you start by looking for listed marriages coming up?"

"Alright," Eleyon stood up, throwing his hands in his pockets.

"Sorry I couldn't get your weapon out of containment for you." Eleyon shrugged.

"Won't need it for this job anyway." Alliwyn grinned. _Son of Illidies, military genius and supreme combatant. _

"Good luck Cadet. Do try to actually finish in about week." Eleyon waved his hand at her, walking out the room.

"Wouldn't be doing this job otherwise, would be enjoying sleeping in lockdown." Alliwyn shoot her head. _Son of Illidies, lazy, no good teenager_.

Eleyon leaned his head back against the vibrating wall of the cruiser.

"She could have at least got my headphones out of containment." The com sparked to life.

"We'll be hitting land, strap up." Eleyon closed his eyes. _Think I'll go pick up a spare set of headphones from home before I go anywhere_. The blast door slid open, causing Eleyon to open an eye, moonlight creeping into the cabin. The pilot walked up to him.  
"I'll be here waiting on your signal for pick-up Cadet. Don't have me waiting all damn week for your ass." Eleyon grunted as he stood and walked down the ramp.

"Yeah, yeah." He slid his hands in his pockets and walked off towards town.

A thud rung out from a knock on the door.

"It's open," the cocky voice answered. A frail man walked in. "Ah Frankie, bout time. I've been waiting." Marco stood up. "Everything ready?" Frankie shivered as if he were standing out in brisk wind.

"Uh…not exactly boss…the Preach…" Frankie didn't finish as Marco's large hand wrapped around his throat.

"Not exactly? This is my wedding Frankie. Are you screwing it up?" Frankie gargled and sputtered.

"Actually, I put it off." Marco looked up.

"Oh, Father Barkley. I'm sorry." Marco dropped Frankie. "Please, have a seat, talk to me." The Father waved his hand passively.

"We have yet to rehearse or write vows, both of which the bride and groom must do. Surely you knew?"

"My first time being married Father, I didn't."

"Then I expect you and the bride ready for rehearsal say, tomorrow?"

"Of course Father." Marco nodded and the Father turned to leave. Frankie closed the door behind him.

"Boss, what are you going to do? You'll never get her to write those vows let alone say them." Marco grinned.

"Oh, she'll write them good and sing them to me. I have some leverage over her, don't forget that." Marco's wicked smile grew. "I find this to be a timely disturbance. Someone told me a couple days back that A. was snooping around Miry's parents' house." Marco sat back down in his chair. Frankie trembled.  
"You think they told the Father to post-pone your wedding boss?" Marco laughed.  
"No, that was purely the Father. We shall see, tomorrow I want double the guard around the rehearsal area. Miry may try to run or A. my try some crap. Let the boys know, anyone in an A. uniform, or anyone try and touch those door handles tomorrow, they put a clip into them." Frankie nodded.  
"Yes boss!" Frankie ran out of the room. Marco smirked. _Coming to test me A.? Even you should tread lightly when dealing with a Mob boss._ Marco laughed a hollow laugh.

Eleyon stood, mouth agape as he stared at the empty spot his house used to be.

"What the…" Eleyon blinked several times, watching in disbelief at its absence.

"How…it's…where is my house?" An old man hobbled up next to Eleyon. He turned his eyes to him.

"Ya lose sumpin youngin?" Eleyon shifted his eyes to where his house should be, back to the old man, back to the empty space and back again.

"My house?"

"What ya say? Ya lost a house? That's crazy talk youngin." Eleyon put his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah…guess so."

"So what's a young fella like yourself doin out here anyway?" Eleyon shrugged.

"Honestly, beats me."

"Ya know, you're an odd youngin."

"Heh, what makes you say that old man?" The man leaned on his cane.  
"Ya standing here not knowin why claiming ya lost yer house." Eleyon scoffed, chuckling lightly.

"Starting to make me think I actually am crazy geezer. I know why I'm here, just don't know where to go to get where I need to be."

"Lost yer way eh? The heart and soul always lead the way. Listen to them speakin son, they'll guide you."

"Heh, whatever you say old timer." They stood, looking at the empty space.

"You have something you have to protect don't you?" he said after awhile. Eleyon gazed down at him, but didn't reply. "You can sense it in you. Read it off your face. If you've lost this person, I'm sure you have the power to get them back."

"What do you know? You don't even know me." The old man smiled.  
"You as a person, no. Your passion for protecting this person, yes. Know this son, sometimes our infinite will, our own power, isn't enough. Sometimes you need the help of others, you need to do minor things to accomplish the big one. Sometimes doing things alone, is the greatest failure in protecting someone." Eleyon stood quiet. "Whelp, hope ya find what yer lookin for. Call old McBlatchey if ya need him." He started to wobble off on his cane. Eleyon stared at his invisible house.  
"Say, you wouldn't happen to have some headphones would you?" The old man rubbed at his chin.

"Might have a pair laying around at home somewhere." The old man continued walking. Eleyon started after him, but stopped to look at the empty spot. _The hell did my house go anyway…?_

"Hurry up youngin."

"Hmph." Eleyon yawned, moving to follow after the old man.

"So…"

"Hmm?" Eleyon shifted his eyes to him.

"What's the Lass' name?"

"What?"

"The piece? The squeeze?" Eleyon gave him a look.

"And you call me crazy you stupid geezer. What are you on about?"

"The girl son. The girl you're protecting. What's her name?" Eleyon turned his head.

"You ask for her name before mine, kinda geezer are you?"

"Huh? Why would I ask for your name?" Eleyon grumbled.

"Why would you ask for her name? Hmph…its Enjoli."

"Ohhh!" the old man's eyes lit up. "Is she a honey with large squeezable breasts and perfect spank-able tushie with juicy lips and long hair! Yeah! Yeah!" Eleyon closed his eyes and clenched his jaw.

"She's my sister you perverted old turd." A bead of sweat dropped down the man's face.

"I meant your dream girl of course."

"Yeah…whatever."

"Whelp, we're here!" The old man pointed at a vastly lopsided trailer.  
"This is your…" Eleyon started but didn't finish as two bundles dove on top of him. "Ahhh…what the hell!"

"You Gotta help us!"

"Yeah!" The tangle of bodies squirmed.

"Get off me idiots!" Eleyon pushed his hands up against the mass on top of him. Surprisingly it was quite squishy and soft, sucking his fingers in even. "What the hell are you…" _Bang! Bang!_ Eleyon got hit over the head several times.

"What…the…hell!"

"You dirty! Nasty! Pervert!" screamed one of the bundles while the other giggled.

"What's this!" the old man wailed. "Wonderful ladies in distress!" He tucked his hands in the tangled bodies, opening his hands and closing them around their breasts. His eyes lit up once more.

"Such Lusciousness!" _Squeeze!_ "Round and juicy!"_ Squeeze, squeeze!_ "Succulent and soft!"_ Squeeze, squeeze!_

"How dare you!" The girl started pounding her hands against Eleyon's face more while the other giggled uncontrollably.

"What the hell are you hitting me for?" A loud popping noise rang off as Eleyon exploded an air bubble around them, lifting everyone into the air and crashing to the dirty ground. Eleyon stood up, dusting himself off as he made a sour face. "The hell do you think you're doing?" The one that was shouting and hitting him, sat down pointing at him.  
"Do you always grope girls that need help?" Eleyon scoffed.  
"As if. I didn't grope you." The other girl giggled.

"Squeeze, Squeeze!" she held up her hands, opening and closing them. Eleyon sighed. _Clearly a pair of idiots_.

"Shush Blair!" She glared at Eleyon. "So decided you'd take a feel huh?" Eleyon glared back.  
"No actually. Decided to get you off me to stop you reaching in my pockets trying to rob me."

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing!" They glared at each other.  
"Now, now youngin. That's no way to treat pretty ladies." Eleyon crossed his arms."

"Whatever."

"What's your names?" The smaller, curly haired, chestier one squeaked up.  
"I'm Blair!" she smiled wide. The other girl sighed, patting her straight hair.

"Claire."

"Nice to meet you young gals!" Eleyon grunted.  
"What were you idiots trying to do?"

"Idiots?" Claire grumbled. "I'll have you know something was chasing us." Eleyon shifted his eyes to look into the darkness.

"You poor things!" The old man hugged onto them, squeezing tight. "Old McBlatchey's gonna…" Eleyon yanked him off.  
"I don't see anything. More like running to your next pick pocket." Claire puffed up her cheeks.  
"I'm not a thief you pervert!" Eleyon scrunched up his face.  
"I'm not a pervert you thief!" They stared each other down.

"Hey, hey," Blair piped up, poking at Eleyon." How come your face looks so familiar?" Eleyon looked to the side. Claire leaned forward.  
"He does look like I've seen him somewhere."

"Whatever. I'd never be caught hanging with you idiots." Blair wrapped her arms around him, pulling him against her, smushing him into her chest. Eleyon kicked and squirmed.

"Aww! You just need a hug!" Eleyon gasped as she crushed him in her surprisingly strong grip. Just as he began to gurgle a drop of rain splashed against Blair's forehead. "Oh?" She turned her eyes to the sky as the pelts of rain began to shower around them.

"I'm getting soaked!" Claire wailed, trying to protect herself from the water. Blair giggled.  
"I like the rain." Eleyon moaned.  
"Being…strangled."

"Oopsie!" Blair let him go.

"To the trailer!" the old man hobbled inside. Eleyon, Blair and Claire tailed after him. They all squeezed inside. Eleyon groaned.  
"Why'd you come?" Claire's face was inches from Eleyon's.  
"What were we supposed to stay out in the rain?"

"Hey old man! What's the idea with this cramped space?" Eleyon mumbled. Blair hugged onto Eleyon, smushing her boobs on his back.

"You smell good."

"Get off me!"

"I'm used to being the only one that's in here." The old man said, rubbing at the back of his head.  
"Ahh!" Claire yelped, raising her hand to hit Eleyon.  
"The heck I do?"

"Don't! Grab! My! Ass! PERVERT!" Eleyon raised his hands up to protect his face, his hands however ran smack into Claire's chest on the way up. "I applaud you for trying!" she said darkly, hitting him more.  
"That was an accident!" Eleyon groaned through the barrage of slaps at his face. "Screw the headphones, I'm not worried about rain." Eleyon snagged himself out of Blair's grip, making her groan in distaste. He shoved open the door and stumbled out into the rain, his clothes quickly getting soaked. Blair waved her hands at him.

"Come back inside Mr. smell nice cutie face!" Eleyon stuffed his hands in his pockets, starting to walk off. Claire bit her lip.  
"You'll catch a cold standing in the rain," she called to him.

"You should be happy to be rid of the 'pervert'." Claire pouted.

"I guess I was a bit mean…but." Claire said to Blair.

"I think he was nice," she replied.

"Hey, you girls are all wet. Let's get you some dry clothes and kip on the couch!" the old man said with glee.

"Sure!" Blair called out. Claire made a face, watching Eleyon's retreating back fade into the darkness, the sound of rain pounding harder. _Hope he's ok._ Claire crossed her arms, turning to Blair, who was bouncing around on the couch while the old man scooted against her.

"Seems like this was the perv all along." She sighed.

Eleyon groaned as his wet bangs hit against his forehead and cheeks. His thighs burned from walking but he kept going. _Need somewhere to sleep for the night_. Eleyon yawned. _Perverted old man and those idiot thieves_. He leaned his head back, looking up into the sky as the rain crashed against his skin and rolled down his face. Through the dark clouds, the lights of Avallone still shone bright. _I'll come get you Enjoli_.

"Hey there young one." Eleyon lowered his head, directing his attention to the voice. "Are you lost?" Eleyon shook his head. "Do you have a place to stay till the rain stops?" Eleyon surveyed the man. _Preacher? Or something of the sort._

"You can stay in the Church till morning. I'll have to get you up quite early though." Eleyon shifted, walking over to the man.  
"You offer shelter to a complete stranger? Why?" The preacher smiled.

"Spread kindness in order for kindness to be spread."

"Be kind to someone you don't even know?" Eleyon laughed. "Yeah sure." They walked into the Church. The preacher pushed the large Oak doors closed and turned to Eleyon, extending his hand.  
"Father Barkley, and you?" Eleyon stood still for awhile, before lifting a wet hand and lightly shaking his hand.

"Eleyon. So, have something planned in the morning? It's not a Sunday tomorrow so I know there's no service." Eleyon sat on a bench, his boots squeaking on the marble floor. Father Barkley smiled.

"A wedding rehearsal actually." Eleyon snapped his gaze to him. "Ah, the joys of love, eh?"

"Yeah…" Eleyon mumbled. "So, who's the lucky couple?" Father Barkley walked around, lighting candles to illuminate the room.

"Marco and his mysterious bride." _Marco…_.  
"Mysterious bride?"

"I have yet to see the woman. Marco says she's deathly shy." Eleyon chuckled. _More like held captive somewhere. At least she's alive._

"Well Father," Eleyon started, pulling his beanie over his eyes as he leaned back. "Sounds like you'll finally see the lovely lady tomorrow."

"Indeed I shall." Father Barkley sat on the bench across from Eleyon, smiling up at the statue of Keiyzo. "How about you Eleyon?"

"Hmm?" Eleyon grunted.

"Do you have someone you love and wish to be united with?" Eleyon laughed, making Father Barkley glance at him.  
"Afraid not Father. I'm not a likable guy if you get my drift." The Father smiled.

"I see." He turned back up to the statue.

"And what about you Father? Got yourself a lady?"

"Yes I do. A wife and a lovely daughter."

"Heh, how touching."

"I love them very much."

"Thought you types weren't supposed to love anyone but Keiyzo." Father Barkley laughed.  
"Those are monks." They sat quiet for awhile, the soft flickering of the candle light mixed with Eleyon's light exhales and the patter of rain. The Father assumed he'd drifted to sleep. _Your heart's a bit confused, but you'll be alright_. Father Barkley smiled as he rose to his feet.  
"Say Father," Eleyon said quietly. Father Barkley turned, startled a bit.

"Yes?"

"If someone took your daughter away, how far would you go to get her back?" The Father pondered the odd question.

"To the ends of the stars." The corner of Eleyon's mouth rose.

"Would you be able to kill the ones that did it?" Father Barkley let out a breath.

"I cannot speak for how I would react in that state of mind, but I can say that all people deserve a second chance."

"Even if that person was a murderer? His mind ripped up by psychotic thoughts of death? Someone that would forever challenge you to fight for your survival? To what ends does one lose that right to a second chance?"

"I suppose when one loses contact with heart and soul."

"And how do you determine if they have?"

"That child, is still an unanswered question. Sleep well Eleyon." Eleyon nodded his head. _Interesting fellow_, The father thought as closed the doors to his chambers.

Father Barkley pushed against the doors, walking out into the grand hall.

"Eleyon…" the bench was vacant of his presence. Father Barkley walked over to the bench, picking up a piece of paper.

**Yo Father, Thanks for the shelter, and the talk. Take care of that daughter of yours. To the ends of the stars right? I'm a witness to you saying it.**

**Eleyon**

Father Barkley smiled. _I shall, I shall._ A clock chimed, causing the Father to look up.

"Oh my, it's nearly time." He scurried off.

Miry sat, head down, facing the floor. No sound came from her as she stared blankly at nothing. _Dark…everything…dark. Even with the ability to see…it's…dark_. A clang sounded on the door. Miry expected a food tray, but the actual door opened. Her eyes squinted from the sudden exposure to the light.

"Get up. Gotta get you cleaned and ready for your wedding rehearsal." _So…it's finally that day…_

"Wait…rehearsal?" Miry said raspy.

"Wedding got post-pone by the Father. Let's go!" the guy tugged her to her feet. Miry stumbled weakly as if she'd forgotten how to walk. Her eyes burned from the light, so intense after bathing in darkness for so long. Miry was thrown down into a chair, with a large mirror in front of it. She was too weak to even gasp at her sunken faced appearance. She wanted to look around, find out exactly where she was but the state of how she looked kept her distracted. Her tidy hair now stringy and dirty all over her face, the stains of tears on her sunken cheeks.

"Oh dear!" a woman just entered the room to the sight of Miry. "You are in a right mess aren't you?" Miry remained silent. "I'll get you fixed up." The woman bustled around the room, grabbing up different materials.

"Water…" Miry moaned weakly.  
"What's that dear?"

"Wa…ter…" Miry groaned from the pain in her dry throat.

'Oh! Of course." The woman poured her a glass, hesitating at the sight of Miry's shaking hands. "Sure you got it dear?" she asked, as Miry took the glass and downed it.

"More…please." The woman's eyebrows furrowed.

"Sure." She filled the cup again and once more, Miry drained its contents and asked for more. After the sixth cup the woman's mouth was hanging open.

"Are you pregnant?" Miry shook her head, energy returning to her body.

"Of course not. I was just thirsty."

"Clearly." The woman pushed Miry's head down into the sink. Miry let out a sigh as the warm water touched her scalp. It felt so soothing after nothing but the darkness, the endless tears. The woman caressed her fingers through Miry's hair, rubbing shampoo into it.

"So," she said giddily. "Excited?" Miry took awhile to answer.

"About what?"

"Being married of course." Miry didn't say anything, this didn't seem to bother the woman, she kept talking.

"I saw him, he's waiting for you out front. What a guy!"

"You've no idea."

"Marriage is such…such an amazing thing!" Miry rolled her eyes. She was happy once the woman started blow drying her hair, Miry couldn't hear her over the sound of the blower. The woman picked up a brush and comb.

"How do you like your hair?"

"I'd like to do it myself." The woman looked hurt.

"Oh ok…well." Miry snatched up the brush and comb from her.

"Thank you!" Miry stroked the brush down her hair, brushing for awhile till she was satisfied. She then slide the teeth of the comb through her locks, straightening them. She pulled some hair over the right side of her face and smiled at her reflection in the mirror. The glow of her natural looking self smiling back at her. Miry rose from the chair, spotting a piece of gum on the counter.

"Lucky, lucky day!" she scooped it up and put it in her pocket, walking outside into the bright street. She had no time to enjoy it as heavy arms wrapped around her slender waist.

"Looking beautiful as usual." Miry could only grunt in effort to not say something rude. Marco held the door open for her and very reluctantly, she clambered inside, putting as much space between them as she could. Miry stared out the window, watching everything flicker by as they drove.

She thought about her parents, wondered if they were alright.

"Here," Miry shifted her eyes as Marco lay a piece of paper in her lap.

"What's this?"

"Vows to each other. Go ahead and read it, try to memorize it." Miry picked the paper up in her left hand, resting her chin on her right hand. Her face fell drastically as she began to read.

**Marco, I love you with every ounce of my soul. I promise to nourish you and love you. To provide you with happiness and bear your children. To be your friend, your lover and your wife. To understand you as I'm by your side always. Till death do us part.**

Miry lay the paper back in her lap to resume looking out the window.

"Why was it post-pone anyway?" She asked.

"The Father wished us to hold rehearsals first." Miry didn't respond. "Don't worry babe. I'm ready for the wedding too, don't get overexcited ok?" He reached to stroke her cheek, Miry brushed his hand away.

"Wasn't I supposed to write my own vows?" Marco laughed, pulling her unwillingly closer to him.

"I can read the waves of your heart. I knew what you would write." He kissed her neck and trailed his lips lower. Miry made a look of displeasure.

"Stop…"

"It's been awhile since I smelt you, touched you."

"That's your own fault…"

"Boss, we're here." Miry sighed in relief as Marco moved away from her and opened the door tugging her out and wrapping his arm tight around her waist. _Think I'll run hmm?_ Marco walked her up the steps, turning to his goons as they reached the top.

"No one comes in till we come out."

"Got it boss." Marco tugged the doors open, letting Miry in first as he stepped in after her and closed the oak doors. As horrid as the situation was, Miry couldn't help but find herself blown away by the Churches beauty. The marble floors and stone pillars. The painting and etchings over the walls and ceiling.

"Nice isn't it? I scored a deal on this place cause we run this district." Miry ignored him.

"Welcome!" a small man with a large smile greeted them.

"Father Barkley! How are you?"

"Fine, fine indeed. And is this the darling lady?" Miry smiled weakly as the Father took her hand in his. "It is a pleasure to meet a woman of such beauty." Miry flushed.

"Nice to meet you as well."

"I see you are as shy as your fiancée said you are. He was right to hide such a woman. Well then, shall we start?"

"Of course father." The father guided them up to the altar. Miry couldn't help but feel sick to her stomach, standing here with Marco of all people.

"So Marco will march down the aisle. At which we will then have the bride march. I will start the ceremony. You will each say vows and be happily married." He smiled brightly. _Happily?_ Miry thought. _Who said anything about happy? Isn't the pain readable on my face?_

"Miry child, why don't you go back and walk up the aisle to the altar. Try it out a few times." Miry nodded slowly, walking back to the oak doors. As the benches went by she thought of running, but Marco's goons were right outside the door. She wouldn't get far, Miry sighed. Trying to fight back the tears of sadness. She turned around and began the march up to the altar, to the waiting Marco. There was no escape, no good could exist in the world for a man like this to be so sick and prevail. Miry stopped and turned to face Marco, the tears building up in her eyes.

Marco smiled, clearly mistaking them for tears of happiness. As the Father's voice began to boom, Miry's mind went blank. She couldn't help but think of the dream she'd had of the man being sent to save her. The fact that there was no way out slowly sinking in to every fiber of her being. She felt numb and sick enough to vomit where she stood. She could only slightly feel the tears run down her cheeks. Hear the drone of Marco's cocky voice as he finished his vows, see them look to her as her time to read hers came. Miry lifted the paper shakily, looking at the words through blurred vision from her crying. Light suddenly flashed over her face as the oak doors flew open with a crash, Marco's body guards sliding along the floor. Miry stood in confusion as Marco's growl filled the room, the Father looking on in bewilderment. The silhouette of a boy standing in the doorway.

_What's he doing?_ She saw Marco move down off the altar, reaching in the back of his pants. Miry's eyes widened as she came back to life, Marco was going kill this boy.

"No!" she screamed. As the banging noise sounded off. Miry closed her eyes as a large gust of wind hit her face, ruffling her hair. _Marco…how could you…a boy_. The tears once more. So many tears, Miry crumpled to her knees. Felt the hand on her shoulder. Marco was still going to make her do this after that? The Father couldn't possibly let this go on. Miry felt herself being shaken, she wanted to ignore Marco, make everything go away, but it wasn't Marco's voice that called to her.  
"Hey, get up already. Jeez." Miry shifted her eyes up to see the face of a boy. A beanie matting his hair around his face.

"You? I saw you get…"

"Eleyon?" Miry turned to look at the Father. The boy put his hands in his pockets.

"Yo Father."

"What in heaven's name are you doing boy? How did you…?"

"You told me you'd do anything for your daughter. What if you didn't have the power to do it?"

"I…I…"

"This girl is someone's daughter. Taken by a thug and being forced to marry him." Father Barkley looked at the heap that was Marco. "That's why you haven't seen her up until now. He had her locked away somewhere. I used this moment when I knew he'd have to drag her out to get her back." Miry stared up at the boy in utter disbelief. _Waiting for this moment…?_

"I had no idea…I…" the Father stammered.

"I am the power to bring her back. Even if that means going to the ends of the stars." Eleyon turned to look at Marco. "So father. How do I decide if this man deserves a second chance or not?" Father Barkley's eyes shifted around frantically. Miry slowly rose to her feet, gazing down at Marco.

"I saw him shoot you….how…?"

"Huh?" Eleyon turned to her.

"He shot you."

"Naw. I exploded a wind pocket at his chest. Blew the air out of his lungs and made him pass out." Eleyon shrugged.

"You what?"

"Nothing." Eleyon trudged over to Marco, taking a hand out his pocket.

"Why are you here? What…are you?" Miry asked, moving to follow him, inspecting if Marco was really unconscious. She stared at Eleyon. Taking in his clothes and age. There was no way he could be from A.. He wore a white long sleeve shirt, the sleeve torn off the right armed side. Several wrist bands donned this right wrist with a fingerless glove. Long black pants and black boots. A necklace around his neck. Most interesting though were the lines that seemed imprinted into his skin. They were like a beautifully woven design in his very skin. Eleyon shrugged.

"They sent me to get you." Eleyon mumbled, as his hand caught fire. Miry's eyes grew wide.

"You know how to use the codes? That's illegal." Eleyon shrugged again.

"Whatever. Saved you didn't it?"

"Eleyon!" Father Barkley called. Eleyon and Miry turned to look at him. "You're powerful child. Spare this man his second chance."

"Hmph." Eleyon stared at Marco for awhile before he stood up, the flame vanishing from his hand. "Whatever." He put his hands back into his pockets and walked toward the door. Miry stared down at Marco, disbelief drawn all over her face. _What just happened? What should I do now? Run? Marco will be upset now, he'll hunt me and that boy…Eleyon._ Miry turned her gaze to Eleyon's retreating back. _Marco will kill him for sure next time._

"Hey," Eleyon called out. "You coming? I'm supposed to take you back with me."

"Um…yes." Miry stepped over Marco's body, looking back to wave at the still shocked face of Father Barkley. Miry jogged up behind him, glancing around at the bodies of Marco's men scattered about.

"You did this?" she said in surprise. He didn't reply. "What's your name again?" she scurried up beside him, looking him in the face. Eleyon sighed and turned to look at her.

"Eleyon."

"I'm Miry."

"I know."

"Oh." They remained quiet as they walked up the street. Miry's mind was buzzing. The mysterious man…well boy, really came.

"So you knew the Father?" Eleyon laughed.  
"I actually ran into him on accident last night," he rubbed at his head. "He mentioned the wedding so I thought I'd hang around. I saw you walk inside so decided to crash the party." Miry blinked at him for awhile as they continued walking.  
"Where are we going anyway?"

"Avallone." Miry's face screwed up in thought as she turned her gaze up at the sky, looking at the floating city.

"That's so far away…how will we get there?"

"A transport."

"How'd you get one of those?" Eleyon let out a breath.

"From A.."

"Oh! You work for them? Is that why you know magic?"

"Kinda. The work for them part I mean." Miry pulled out the piece of gum, popping it into her mouth and chewing. She had no reason to really be happy, but nonetheless, she was. Walking down the street with a complete stranger who had just rescued her from a forced marriage with a crime lord. She felt so…free.

"So how'd you learn magic then?" Eleyon looked at her out the corner of his eye.

"You're a chatter box aren't you?" Miry's face flushed.

"Sorry. I've just been locked up for so long, it's just been me…so…yeah."

"Heh. It's not magic." Miry looked at him, waiting for more but he didn't say anything.

"Hey…Eleyon. Can we stop by my parents house before you take me…to um Avallone?" Eleyon raised an eyebrow.

"Don't think so. I already called the transport."

"Oh…" Miry looked down at her feet, her black boots kicking up light dust around her feet. "Just I haven't seen them in days. I want them to know I'm ok." Eleyon sighed, looking at her glum expression. _Why'd it have to be an emotional girl. Stupid Alliwyn._

"Fine, fine." Miry smiled.

"Really?"

"Sure, sure. Just make it quick." Miry nodded.

"Well come on then!" Eleyon made a face. _Sleep sounds good right now._

"Wait, we can walk jeez."

"You're the one that said be quick."

"I meant when we got there." Miry smiled. She couldn't help but feel good, safe knowing Eleyon was there. But most of all, she felt free.

Marco grunted, rolling onto his side to look up at the ceiling of the Church. His breaths came in rasps.

"Boss! Are you alright?"

"Miry…where is she?"

"Gone boss. With that freak." Marco slowly rose to a sitting position.

"Yo Boss," one of the guards pushed the Father towards Marco. "The Father saw which way they were headed." Marco's gaze leveled with the quivering Barkley.

"Father…which way?"

"Marco…leave the girl be. Keiyzo will forgive you…if…" Marco picked up his gun and blew a bullet into Father Barkley's knee cap. A wail of agony pierced the air as Father Barkley fell to the ground.

"Which way Father?"

"To…the west."

"Call the men. Fan out and find her. Have people guarding the exits to the city." A guard pulled out a COM.

"On it boss." Marco stood up, loading the gun again.

"Who the hell was that bastard?"

"A. trained guy maybe."

"Fucking A. wants to cross me huh?" Marco growled, stuffing the gun in the back of his pants and walking to the door.  
"Boss, where are you going?"

"Do what I told you, I'll be back." Marco jumped down the stairs, climbing on a hover bike and speeding down the street. _Miry, I told you, you're mine!_

Eleyon and Miry rounded a corner, Miry skipping about as Eleyon followed, hands behind his head.

"You're way to chipper." He grumbled. She turned to him, grinning as she walked backwards.

"You would be too had you been in my situation." Eleyon shrugged.

"I'd have just slept. Probably would have enjoyed it." Miry popped her gum and made a face.  
"You seem like all you do is sleep, you've been yawning this whole time." Eleyon yawned.

"What you say?" Miry rolled her eyes.

"Nothing."

"We almost there yet?" Miry pointed down the street.

"That's my place right there." Eleyon nodded. Miry gazed around at the familiar houses. She remembered running around as a little girl, bounding about with her friends, playing hide and seek. Miry giggled.

"What are you giggling about?" Eleyon mumbled.

"Wanna see something cool?" Eleyon raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, sure." Miry lifted the hair out her face, uncovering her other eye. Eleyon watched her eyes glint and flicker from its natural purple color to a metallic gray. Eleyon's forehead scrunched up.

"What'd you do?" Miry giggled as she looked at Eleyon.  
"I changed my vision."

"Changed your vision?"

"Yup! I can see your skeleton."

"Ooookay." Eleyon said.

"Pretty neat huh? I can see in all types. Thermal, Ultra violet, x-ray, telescopic, energy code. Tons" Eleyon gazed at her eyes.

"Pretty interesting, I must admit. How's it work?" Miry's eyes faded to their original color.

"I simply have to think of that sight, close my eyes and reopen them, and boom. Or at least that's how I think it works." She shrugged. Eleyon trudged up the steps to her house. "See!" Miry closed her eyes for a second, opening them to reveal a deep orange.

"Lemme guess, that's thermal?" Miry nodded, gazing at him. Eleyon laughed and turned to knock on the door.

'Its open!" a voice called out. _Mom!_ Miry smiled, gazing over her house, she could see Eleyon's heated body, and three other bodies in the house. _Three…?_ Miry stared at the third figure, her mouth falling open as she recognized the shape.

"Eleyon wait!" the door slid open.

"What now loser? The eye thing I get it alre…" Blood spray from Eleyon's mouth and chest as the bullets tore into him. Miry trembled in shock as some of it hit her face. Her mother's scream tore the air. Eleyon's body fell to the ground, rolling down the steps and coming to a halt face down on the ground, his blood coating the dirt. Marco walked to the door, grinning as he gazed down at the body.

"Teach you to challenge me A.." Miry stumbled back, turning to look down at Eleyon and the puddle growing under him.

"What have you done…?" Miry stammered. She ran down, checking for Eleyon's REC to read his vitals, but he didn't have one. "What the…"

"Move!" Marco said, walking down the steps, pulling out another clip and reloading the gun.

"He's already dying! Leave him alone, just take me."

"Nope. A. needs to be taught a lesson. I RUN these parts, not them. I'm gonna barbeque this freak and send his ashes to Avallone in a cup!" Marco pressed the gun to the back of Eleyon's head. Miry grabbed onto him.

"Marco, no!"

"Get off dumb bitch!" he flung her through the air. Miry landed with a thud, rolling across the ground. Her father ran down the steps, a bat in hand. Marco spun and fired the gun, an explosion sounding off as Miry's father caught fire.

"Papa!" Miry stumbled to her feet, falling back to the ground and clutching her ankle. _It's sprained…_ Miry looked up as her father fell to the ground. The smell of his burnt flesh invading her nostrils, pieces of his body crumbled to dust. Marco laughed.

"Stay out of my way jackass."

"Hey…" Marco turned to who addressed him. He laughed loudly at the sight of a bloody Eleyon standing slumped over in front of him.

"Seriously? Oh I'm gonna enjoy the hell out of this!" _Eleyon…_ Miry looked on with wide eyes. The lines all over Eleyon's body were glowing faintly.

"You ruined my shirt…" Marco laughed, raising the gun.

"Fuck are you? A firefly? Gonna glow me to death? I'm gonna ruin your life next." The ripping noise tore the air once more as Marco fired the gun, but Eleyon wasn't there. "Tha fuck?"

A fist slammed into Marco's face, the sound of his nose cracking against the knuckles. Marco wailed, firing again. Eleyon dipped underneath the shot, grabbing onto the shooting hand to brace the arm as he raised his palm up into Marco's elbow, breaking his arm at the joint. Marco roared in agony, the gun clattering to the ground. Marco swung a hook at Eleyon's hip, connecting and causing Eleyon to cough blood, stumbling backwards. Marco rushed him, slamming his shoulder into Eleyon's chest, lifting him off his feet and soaring through the air, bouncing off the ground and rolling to a stop, blood leaking from him.

Marco toppled over to him, his broken arm limp at his side, the blood from his nose trickling over his face and into the spaces between his teeth.

"You little fucker!" Eleyon clawed at the ground, dragging himself away from Marco. "You ruin my wedding! You try to steal my wife, break my nose and my arm! Who the hell are you to challenge me?" Eleyon reached for a fence post, tugging himself to his feet and leaning against it.

"Names Eleyon, you oversized jackass." Eleyon pushed himself away from the fence, wind beginning to swirl around him. As it picked up speed, Eleyon lit a hand on fire and stuck it in the growing tornado. Instead of putting out the flame, the tornado caught fire, becoming a whirling blaze. Marco's eyes widened.

"You fucking freak! Hell are you doing?"

"You already know. It's the same thing you did with your bullets. I'm manipulating the energy codes around me."

"Bitch! You can't kill me! Not with fire!" Marco ran at him in rage, his own body taking on an orange shine before lighting on fire. Eleyon smirked.

"Shouldn't have ruined my shirt." Miry crawled over to the blackened corpse of her father, her mother crying over it. Miry's eyes stayed on Eleyon, bloody and damaged, yet shining so bright. So defiant, so free. As Marco neared the blazing tornado Miry turned away, determined to not see anyone burn again, not even Marco. A loud crash, the sound of splinting wood, a grunt, a yell of pain, silence. _Eleyon…?_

Miry looked over to see the tornado gone, the fence destroyed, and the heaps of Eleyon and Marco on the ground, littered with debris.

"Eleyon!" Miry pulled herself to her feet, falling back to the ground. She bit down hard, standing once more to limp over to the mess. She fell to her knees, pushing away what she could. Eleyon's eyes were wide open, a grin at the corner of his bloody mouth. Miry trailed her eyes down his body. The several holes from the bullet wounds, a plank of wood lodged in his left thigh. Miry turned away, spotting Marco laying face down, several planks sticking up in his back.

Miry closed her eyes, opening them to reveal the deep orange, she looked over Eleyon's body, seeing the body heat ebb away from it. Miry covered her mouth with her hands. _No…he's dead._ Then Eleyon coughed.

"Eleyon?" more coughing, blood. "Are you ok? Let me get the plank out your leg."

"Naw leave it." Eleyon choked.

"What happened? The tornado?" Eleyon laughed weakly.

"So bothersome. I was wounded and couldn't sustain it…it faded right before he ran into me," Eleyon sputtered. "I sprayed the top of his head with water instead, and dropped my elbow on his skull." Miry looked over at Marco.  
"Eleyon…"

"What?"

"You know magic…" Miry gazed at the blackened corpse of her father.

"I told you already loser…it's," Eleyon coughed blood. "Not magic…."

"Well, can you use whatever it is, to bring my dad back?" Eleyon laughed. "It's not funny!" Eleyon stopped, a look of seriousness on his wounded face.

"I can't. I'm not adapt at healing. Besides…the thug roasted him…I'd need your dad's DNA code to heal or revive him." Miry's eyes flooded with tears.

"I see..." her mother crumpled over her father's body.

"Man…" Eleyon said quietly. "I'm freaking sleepy…"

"Don't go to sleep. You've lost a lot of blood…" something stuck itself into Miry's neck. "What is…" She ran her hands against her skin, feeling the dart stuck into her. Her eyes fluttered and closed as she crumpled to the ground.

"All targets down sir." Ryota's laugh pierced the air as he walked over to Eleyon, cracking his back. He kneeled down beside Eleyon's battered frame.

"Look at you Neovo. That was pretty amazing. Now…don't go dying on me. That right has been given to me only." Ryota patted Eleyon's cheek. He pulled the COM out Eleyon's pocket, dialing the code for pick up and tossing it aside.

"Lay the girl and Eleyon in plain view for pick up. Get rid of the bodies and we vanish."

"Yes sir." Ryota cracked his back again, turning back to look at Eleyon as one of the soldiers yanked the plank out his leg. _Now I know that you aren't invincible Niviniti. Even you have limits_. Ryota smirked, lighting a cig and puffing it as he walked to his cruiser.

Miry's eyes slowly opened, her eye lids were so heavy, this proved to be a task to keep them open. She felt a lurch through her body as she pressed up against straps. _A transport? But…_ Miry forced her eyes to remain open. She was riding in the cabin of a transport. Miry grazed her fingers over her neck. _No dart…_

"Papa…Mom…" _Eleyon!_ Miry looked around, spotting a stiff form, laying on a supporter to keep him from moving, leg in a splint. Miry's eyes flashed orange, surveying Eleyon's body. Heat was billowing from it. Miry lay her head back and sighed in relief. _He's alive…_ Miry rubbed at her ankle, it was wrapped in a brace.

"Ahhh, sprained ankle…" Miry looked around the ship. _We must be going to Avallone then. I wonder why they want me there._ The COM flickered on. Miry jumped slightly.

"We're nearing the base. Strap up." Miry hugged onto her straps, looking over at Eleyon, trying to see if he was secure as the ship rocked heavily. Miry closed her eyes. _For once, I think I want to sleep…just like Eleyon_. Miry smiled as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
